


You Remind Me

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable, After dinner sex, Apron, Baby Names, Bath, Bathroom Sex, Become one, Birthday, Blood, Breakfast, Camera, Child, Commitment, Couch Sex, Cucumbers, Cupcake - Freeform, Death, Dishes, Docks, Doctor - Freeform, Dress, Drinking, Empty, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Extra Smut, F/M, Fate, Flowers, Fluff, Frosting, Hair Pulling, Honesty, I Do, Ice Cream, Infiltration, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love, Marriage, Masking, Meaning, Memories, Napping, Naughty Negan, Nutella, Omelette, Pasta, Pickles - Freeform, Planks, Platform, Plaything, Poker, Polaroid, Polite, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Remind, Reserved, Resting, Results, Romance, Rough Sex, Salmon - Freeform, Sanctuary, Sex, Shaving, Shirt, Shower Sex, Shrimp, Shy, Shyness, Smut, Soap, Soap suds, Spaghetti, Spoon - Freeform, Stairs, Strawberries, Strawberry, Surprises, Symbolism, Taking photos, Tests, Time of the Month, Valentine's Day, Vanilla, Walkie, Water, Welcome, Wine, abs, air, basket, beard, blanket, bodies, counter, cuteness, delicious, dirty loving, fingers - Freeform, garden, gelato, hallways, happiness, herbs and spices, jar, kiss the chef, lake, melted, microwave, mint chocolate chip, more smut, naked, new, non-alcoholic wine, playful fighting, reposted, revised, rewritten, sauce, selfie - Freeform, shower, sleeping, sneeze, spashing, sprinkles, sunset, sweet gesture, sweets, wedding ring, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Negan takes a liking to his new wife who reminds him of someone he once loved and lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon

The sun shined brightly on the horizon, rays of yellow light illuminating the beautiful colors of the variant flowers that grew in the garden - a part of nature that I, one of Negan's new wives, was put in charge of maintaining.

With water pot in hand I strolled around and quenched the thirst of daisies, roses, dahlias, and marigolds all the while humming along to the sweet tunes of the birds singing high in the tree tops.

"You like maintaining all this colorful shit?" his gruff voice spoke from behind me.  
  
I slowly turn around to witness my husband, Negan, sporting a crooked smirk, Lucille on his shoulder "Pardon?"

"You like gardening?" he rephrases with a chuckle

"Yes, very much so" I reply politely "I find it rather calming. You should try it sometimes" I half joked

Negan smiles quietly as his dark eyes stared intently into mine, his ungloved hand gradually raising to caress my cheek.

I step back, Negan immediately apologizing "My fucking apologies darling, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"That is quite alright" I smile shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"It's just that you-" Negan continues, eyes sparkling "You remind me of someone I knew, the resemblance is uncanny"

"M-may I ask who?"

"Just someone I loved and fucking lost a long time ago sweetheart"

"I'm sorry the world is a cruel place" I reply sympathetically

"So am I" he responds with a hint of sadness in his voice, dark boots stepping backwards "I'll let you get back to your gardening now, unless you care to take a break and share a fucking glass of scotch with me and my men back there"

"Oh, no" I decline "I don't really drink but thank you for the offer"

"You don't drink? Shit woman" he snickers "Well, if you change your mind and decide to give it a fucking try you know where to find me"

"Yes sir, will do"

"Negan will do just fucking fine sweetheart" he winks as he trudges back to his men who sat around drinking and talking, having a laugh. He sits down next to his right hand man, the one with the mustache - Simon, I believe his name to be - and grabs his glass of amber liquid raising it in the air, eyes staring in my direction, head giving a single nod before he tilts it back and downs the alcoholic drink in one shot.

I nod back in acknowledgment with a smile on my face, and thoughts of who I possibly remind him of running madly in my head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming soon

The sweet sound of silence filled the library as hips swayed side to side down the aisles, Y/E/C colored eyes scanning side book covers for a catchy title.

“A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks” I read to myself as my hand grabs a hold of the book pulling it out of the shelf and glancing at the cover – a smile on my face

“Hey” a voice from behind me speaks, startling me, the book slipping from my fingers to the floor with a thud.

I spin around to witness the man with the half burned face, Dwight, standing there like a bodyguard with his arms crossed

“Yes?” I inquire as I crouch down and pick up the paperback placing it into an empty slot on the shelf

“Negan asked for you, come on” Dwight continues to walk with me following behind him down long, chilly, corridors until we find ourselves in front of a closed door, on the other side I presume to be Negan’s private quarters. He raises his hand into a fist and knocks on the door three times with his knuckles

“Come on in!” Negan voices, sound muffled behind thick walls.

Dwight turns the knob and swings open the wooden frame with a creaking sound. I stand still outside of the threshold and glance inside the room noticing Negan seated on his black leather couch sipping on a glass of lemonade, his feet propped up on a glass table.

“Dwighty boy!” He mutters with enthusiasm “I see you finally found her” Negan points his finger at me “Come on in darling”

I gradually make my way inside and stand with my hands lowered at my sides, fingers fidgeting with the wrinkles on my dress.

“Please have a seat, sweetheart, no need to stand” Negan motions with his hand to the couch chair situated across from him “Dwight, get the hell out now”

Dwight scurries out of the room as I make my way to the couch chair and take a seat, my hands resting folded on my lap, my oval eyes roaming around taking in my surroundings – how well decorated it actually is compared to every other room in the sanctuary.

“I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important”

“If you consider wanting to lay back and read a good book as being important than yes” I joke

Negan chuckles downing the remainder of the lemonade and placing the glass on top of the table with a clink “I’m sorry doll, where the fuck are my manners, would you like some lemonade?”

I nod with a smile “I would love some”

He wraps his gloved hand around the handle of the round pitcher and pours the yellow liquid into a small glass, reaching out and handing it to me with a wink

“Thank you” I take a sip, the sugary sweetness sliding smoothly down my throat.

“Good shit, huh?”

“Yes, it’s very good” I reply, my finger nervously tapping at the side of the glass “May I ask why I’m here?”

“Well you’re not in trouble if that’s what you’re fucking worried about, doll” He pours himself another glass “Do you like it here, at this fucking magnificent place?”

“I do, yes”

“Good, I like to make everyone here feel comfortable, safe”

I remain silent

“Do you feel comfortable here Y/N, safe?”

“Yes, of course, otherwise I wouldn't have decided to stay”

“I’m glad” the lines on his lips ascending into a smile “How do you get along with the other wives?”

I take a sip “I don’t really speak with them but when I do, we get along pretty well”

Negan nods in understanding “What about me, the owner of this cock sucking wonderful safe haven?”

“I’m sorry?” I retort, confused

“What do you think about me, sweetheart, your husband, the man who saved your life and offered you to fucking live here?”

“I-I think-”

“Don’t be afraid precious, answer honestly”

“You-you’re a little intimidating”

Negan belches out in laughter “Wow, I don’t know if I should take that as a fucking compliment or be offended”

“I’m sorry if I-”

“Don’t apologize doll, I’m just fucking around with you” he sticks out his tongue running it along his bottom lip “Are you afraid of me, is that why you’re always so nervous?”

“No, si-” I catch myself “No, I've always just been the nervous type around everyone” Raising the glass to my lips I drink down the remainder of the lemonade and lay the glass on the table

“Well I think it’s adorable” he simpers “I think _you’re_ adorable”

“Thank you” I lower my head, a hint of a smile forming on my face, my hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

“There it is” he spews in a sing-song manner

My brows furrow in confusion “I’m sorry si-” I caught myself again “Negan-” I correct “There what is?”

“The giveaway of your nervousness. Minus the stuttering and the urge to fidget with anything you can, you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear” Negan stares at me with a twinkle in his eyes. He jolts up and paces closer to me reaching his hand out in my direction, an empty gloved palm waiting to be grabbed. I stare at it and then at him, alternating glances before placing my hand in his and rising up from my seat, Negan and I too close for comfort.

Without a word, he gently pulls me closer to him, our chests almost touching “You have no reason to be afraid or nervous around me doll face, I never hurt any of my wives” Now he grabs a strand of my hair and tucks it behind my other ear all the while never breaking eye contact “You’re so beautiful” Negan hesitantly raises his hand and places it under my chin, grazing his thumb along the skin of my bottom lip.   

“Because I remind you of her, because I look like her?” Whoever  _she_ is. For now, I can only still wonder.

Negan offers no response, ignoring my question. Instead, he shoots me a faint smile and tilts his head to the side as his hand raises my head by my chin and gradually lowers his own, lip-locking me into a sensual kiss.

I stood there frozen like a block of ice as he kissed me, massaging my lips with his own, not expecting him to make such a move on me so soon. At the same time, I could have pushed him away but there was something holding me back from placing my hands on his chest and doing such a thing. Instead, I did the opposite and kissed him back, seeing stars inside my eyelids because this moment was indeed magical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three (rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm going to continue this....if I do it will probably just be random one shots with Negan being a dork/romantic/doing cute things with the reader
> 
> .......To be decided.......

Two bodies dance rhythmically under these sheets, sweet music emitting from departed lips as he plays me like a violin, big manly hands, like a bow, gently running against my strings.

“Oh Negan, yes, just like that” I cheer my husband on as I rake my nails straight down his back, pleasure erupting from inside me like lava from a volcano as he thrusts inside, hips banging against hips like drum sticks on a drum.

He grunts, soft lips and pearly whites biting and sucking on my neck like a vampire leaving his signature mark “Fuck” He groans moving faster, the headboard banging against the wall, bed springs squeaking underneath us.

Smooth legs instinctively wrap around his waist tight like an anaconda, his cock going in deeper inside me, throbbing against my walls. I lower my hand rubbing circles around my clit, multiple orgasms jolting through me like waves of electricity, my glistening body shuddering beneath him “Negan!” I scream his name riding out the last wave of an orgasm that ran through me as he continues to pound away mercilessly, sounds of pleasure escaping his lips through gritted teeth as he spews profanities, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

“Oh shit baby” he moans, nibbling on my earlobe, his slippery, thick member wet with my juices easily slides in and out of me as his balls slap against my cunt “Motherfucking-” he shuts his eyes tight as he thrusts against me, pushing his cock in deeper one final time “Fuckity fuck!” he shouts, pulling out and relieving himself on my inner thigh, his lean, toned, body covered in tattoos and sweat accentuating the tiny hairs on his chest plops down beside me, his head resting against the headboard.

I slip out of bed, naked, and search for my clothes scattered around the floor, putting on my undergarments and the dress, struggling to pull up the zipper behind me, huffing and puffing reaching my hand as far up as it can go, only a few more teeth left to zip.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Negan chuckles

“Getting dressed?” I mutter in question form, as if my actions weren’t already obvious

“No, take all that shit back off. Come over here and lie with me” he motions with his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, sultry eyes running up and down my body as he bites down on his bottom lip “Don’t turn shy on me now sweetheart, not after we just fucked like two wild animals”

Giggling I remove all my clothing and hop back onto the bed laying down next to him “Come here, beautiful” He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer, my head resting on his chest, his eyes goggling my naked form laying peacefully next to him, soft lips kissing the top of my head “So, what did you fucking think baby, was that the best sex you ever had in your life or what?”

“I’ll give it to you, it was great sex” I chuckle

“But was it the best you ever fucking had in your life though?”

“Yes, it was” and my response was indeed no fib

Negan pumps his fist in victory “I still fucking got it” he speaks enthusiastically

“That it is indeed something to be proud of, your penis not going-” I hold my index finger straight and then curl it downwards

He breaks out in laughter “Well thank fuck this baby-” he lowers his hand and grabs a hold of his cock “Never has that problem and fingers crossed it never does”

“And all your wives make sure of that don’t they?”

“No sugar, not all of them, only you and-“ he pauses “Only you make my fucking dick hard, it’s really the shy and nervous ones that fucking turn me on the most”

“ _She_ was shy and nervous too then I assume, right, the one I remind you of?”

“Yes” He sighs “She was”

“You see her when you look at me, Negan?”

“Yeah” He admits “I’m sorry darling, I hope you don’t fucking feel like I’m using you because that is not my fucking intention, I really fucking like you and not just because you remind me of her”

“I believe you Negan, I understand, it’s always good to be reminded of those you lost, even if that reminder lies within another individual”

“Fucking ditto” he kisses the top of my head “Thanks for understanding”

“Can I know her name?”

“You already know it, I fucking carry her with me everywhere I go” he smirks

“Lucille?”

“Yup, good ol’ Lucille”

“That’s cute, you named your bat after your-”

“Late wife”

“Late wife” I finish, repeating “I’m sorry you lost her Negan, was it hard for you to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Keep her from turning”

“No, sh-she died before walkers roamed the earth, cancer”

“I’m sorry” I apologize again for his loss “No one deserves to go through that, to witness their loved one’s lifeline slowly drain to a disease such as cancer”

“Fuck cancer” He mumbles

“Yeah” I agree “Fuck cancer”


	4. Chapter 4

White dish soap suds filled the sink, my arms covered to the elbows in the bubbly substance as I reached down to grab a hold of either a plate or a glass buried underneath like some sort of treasure.

"Well hello there dear wife" Negan's voice spoke from behind me as he sauntered in with Lucille on his shoulder

"Hey" I softly reply with a smile

"What are you doing?"

"Washing dishes"

He eyed the plate in my hand as I ran the sponge across in circles "Why, I don't remember you being put on kitchen duty"

"I like to be kept busy so I offered to take over. It's no big deal really, is it?"

"No, not at all sweetheart but if you like to be kept busy you can just stop by my quarters and I'll keep you busy as long as your heart desires" Negan chuckles with a wink giving my arm a playful nudge

"That sounds-" I pause, the features on my face scrunching together as I blew out a tiny sneeze, and then another

"Bless you" Negan spoke as he broke out in laughter

"Thank you, what's so funny?" I reach my hand down and grab another dish

"That-" he lets out another chuckle before regaining his composure "That was the cutest little fucking sneeze I have ever seen someone do" He scrunched his face and mimicked the tiny sneeze "It was fucking adorable, holy shit do it again"

"Do it again?" I question with furrowed brows "I can't sneeze on command"

"Here, I'll make you then" He reaches down into the sink dipping his finger into the bubbles

"Neg-" I stop myself as he brings up his finger and covers the tip of my nose. My eyes go cockeyed, staring at the soap suds "Negan, wipe it off"

He breaks out in laughter once more "No fucking way, sweetheart"

I huff grabbing a few suds of my own and placing them on one side of his cheek, over the beard he currently sports.

"Y/N, baby-" Negan raises his brows "Are you trying to start a fucking soap war with me, darling?"

"You started it" I shrug my shoulders, giggling

"Alright" he lowers Lucille flat on the table, his leather jacket following suit so now he was only left in a white undershirt "Game fucking on" Negan reaches his hand into the sink, bringing it out a few seconds later covered in tons of bubbles and runs it along one side of my cheek.

I reach up and shove his hand away realizing that he was going to give me a bubble beard "Nope, not happening"

"Come on don't fight it Y/N, you won't win"

"Negan, nooo!" I shout through giggles as he comes up behind and wraps his arms around me tight, my hands stuck to my body as he finishes placing the beard on my face successfully

He releases his hold and spins me around to get a better look, breaking out in hysterical laughter "Shit woman, you look like a fucking smokin' hot female version of me, I fucking love it!"

I huff as I reach down into the sink with both hands and grab some soap suds mixed with some water and just fling it at him, his pristine shirt now covered in streaks of water and soap

He lowers his head, glancing at his shirt "That's alright doll" he sniggers with a sly smirk as he grabs the bottom of his shirt and lifts it higher and higher, pulling it over his head and tossing it on top of the table "I have more"

I freeze staring at his abs. Even after already seeing him naked, his body still has the power to hypnotize me.

"You're free to take your dress off if you wish" he comments motioning his hand up and down my dress

"No" I reply with a shake of my head

"No?" Negan reaches into the sink and pulls out some soap suds and water and flings it at me, now wet streaks forming on my dress "How about now?" he smirks biting his bottom lip

"It's just water, it will dry" I retort, refusing to let him win so easily

"Yes, but if it keeps fucking getting wet and you continue to fucking wear it while it's fucking wet then you'll get sick and Y/N, baby, neither of us want that to happen to you, right?"

My lips ascend into a big grin "Make me"

"Make you? Is that a challenge?"

I shrug my shoulders "Maybe"

"All-fucking-right then doll-" he opens up a cabinet and pulls out a glass filling it to the top with water "Challenge accepted"

"You wouldn't" I hold my hands out towards him

"Oh you better run darling because I would and I am"

I did as he suggested and ran out of the kitchen only to bump into Simon and fall flat on my behind.

Negan catches up with glass in hand peering down at me with a smug look "Well-" he raises the glass and tilts it downwards, the cold liquid pouring out and landing all over my dress "Looks like I win"

Simon stands there confused, alternating glances between Negan and I but says nothing

"Simon, don't just fucking stand there, be a gentleman and help the beautiful lady up"

Simon stretches out his hand to which I grab on to and raise back on my feet "Thank you Simon" I turn and face Negan, my hands running over my dress and fixing my hair as if none of this even happened "Congratulations, you win fair and square but I'm not doing it here in an open space"

Negan twitches his lips into a side smirk "That's alright doll my fucking room it is then sweetheart"


	5. Chapter 5

How quickly night has arrived, the dark sky only accompanied by a single crescent moon hanging high above the sanctuary, the faint light shining down on me as I sat on the stairs platform, my feet dangling on the edge like that of a small child.

Almond shaped Y/E/C eyes stare down at the walkers with letters on their chests growling and banging against a steel chained fence, rotten arms reaching high towards me yearning for a bite.

"Hey there doll" I turn and lift my head to witness Negan standing tall with a smirk, Lucille on his shoulder and two small cupcakes in his ungloved hand "You mind if I join you?"

"Please, do" I motion with my hand to the empty space next to me "You know for a man who has quite a few wives, it's fascinating you only seem to be interested in spending all your time with just one" I flash him a sincere smile as he plops down laying Lucille across his lap

"Because that one wife is the only one worthy of all my time" Negan winks holding out a cupcake towards me "Care for a cupcake?"

"No, thank you"

Negan bites down on the vanilla frosted goodness covered in multicolored sprinkles, moaning at the taste "Holy motherfucking shit this is good, God damn!"

"Thank you" I chuckle "I'm glad you like it"

His eyes open wide "Shit, you made these?"

"Yes" I nod

"Were these a fucking result of you trying to keep yourself busy or a fucking special occasion?"

"Both, today's my birthday"

"Fuck, really?"

"Yes" I acknowledge with a soft but clear voice

"Damn, happy fucking birthday darling, you should have told me, I could've gotten you something" he leans over and places a kiss on my cheek, his beard scratching against my skin

"Thank you but you saving me a while back is enough, and, plus, I'm not a materialistic kind of girl anyway" I admit rubbing my hands up and down my arms, Negan taking notice that I was chilly, the goosebumps a big giveaway

He lays the other cupcake on the platform and slides off his leather jacket slinging it over my shoulders

"Thanks" I smile "But aren't you cold now?"

"Don't worry about me darling, this pussy weather doesn't phase me, the jacket is just to make myself look cool" he nudges my arm "But let's just keep that a fucking secret between us, yeah?"

Laughter escapes my lips with ease, my fingers locking my lips and tossing away the imaginary key "Our secret" I slide my arms inside the sleeves "What about me Negan, does this jacket make me look cool?"

Negan runs his eyes over my body, tongue poking out "Fuck yeah it does baby. It looks better on you than it does on me darling"

"I look like an infant, it's so big on me" I utter through a giggle as I hold my arms out straight, my hands hiding inside the long, dangling fabric

"No, you look beautiful" Negan grabs a hold of my chin and turns my head to face him, his soft, sweet lips meeting with mine.

I close my eyes and kiss him back, my hand planted on the nape of his neck, manicured fingers playing with his bottom strands of hair

"Negan, do y-"

Negan holds up his index finger towards the individual to whom the voice belonged as he continues to kiss me a few more seconds before breaking

"What the fuck do you want Dwight?" Negan turns around angrily, dark eyes glaring up at the man behind him

"Sorry to interrupt bu-"

"What do you want Dwight?" Negan questions again through gritted teeth

"Simon and I brought out the cards for a game of poker and we were wondering if you'd want to join in"

Negan turns his head back towards me, his eyes dancing over my soft features

"Go ahead" I whisper with a half simper "Show 'em who's boss" my hand landing on his upper thigh

"No, maybe next time Dwight" He declines, Dwight trudging back inside

"Not a big fan of poker?" I question

Negan scoots closer placing his arm over my shoulder "I am doll, but I'd much rather just spend tonight out here with you-" his lips place a kiss on my head "And-" he reaches down and grabs a hold of the cupcake, his eyes lighting up like Christmas lights "This de-fucking-licious cupcake" he opens his mouth wide and takes a big bite "You sure you don't want any?" He inquires with a muffled voice

"Yes, I'm sure" I chuckle as I watch him enjoy the cupcake "You enjoy"


	6. Chapter 6

Light pink, flat shoes gently patted down the hallways following the aroma of spices and herbs like a detection dog leading me straight into the kitchen to find Negan by the stove stirring whatever he was cooking inside a large, gray pot.

“Negan” I softly speak his name “Are you co-” my words cut short as Negan spins around, with wooden spoon in hand covered in red sauce, looking rather……different

I raise my hands and rub my eyes, feeling that maybe four hours of sleep was not enough and my mind may just be playing tricks on me “What did you do?” my feet trudge closer to him, my hand running along his smooth, clean shaven cheek

“What, I shaved” he mutters through a snicker, going back to stirring the sauce inside the pot

“Yeah, I see that, why?”

“I wanted a change, that’s all. I’ve been saying for so fucking long how I needed to shave that shit and I finally just decided to man the fuck up and go through with it” he shrugs bringing up the spoon, sniffing the aroma before giving the sauce a taste, moaning at how good it was. He turns towards me with spoon in hand “You want a taste?”

I open my mouth and take a bite from the spoon of the tomato chunks and sauce “Wow, that’s good, what are you making?”

“Spaghetti” he blurts enthusiastically with a wide grin “It’s actually a late birthday dinner for you”  

“Negan” his name dragging out of my mouth “You don’t have to do that”

“I know” he mutters making his way back to the stove continuing to stir “I wanted to. It’s not against the fucking law for a man to cook a beautiful woman some dinner, is it?”

I shake my head “No, it’s not, but even if it was it wouldn’t matter because laws are now technically nonexistent anyway”

“Good point” Negan raises the spoon and gives the sauce another taste.

I saunter over to him and cup his face, Y/E/C eyes staring at him, staring at his beautiful features no longer accentuated by a glorious salt and peppered beard

“You don’t fucking like it?” Negan questions with furrowed brows, pouting his lower lip in sadness

“No, I like it, It’s-” my hands run up and down his cheeks “Just going to take some getting used to touching your face and not having anything tickle my palms, not having anything to tickle the skin around my lips when you kiss me. Does your face feel naked without it, your beard?”

Negan belches out a harsh laugh “Naked?”

“Yes, that’s what it’s called when you no longer have anything covering a part of your body and you-” I playfully poke my finger against his chest “No longer have a beard covering your rather smooth cheeks which, by definition, makes your cheeks naked”

He belches out another laugh “You know, now that you fucking mention it-” Negan brings up his own hand running it along his hairless cheek “They do feel a little bit naked to be fucking honest with you doll”

I chuckle “Well, good thing facial hair grows back then, huh?”

“Yeah, that’s a good fucking thing but enough about my fucking gorgeous baby face sweetheart” Negan points his thumbs at his white apron with big, bold, lettering across the middle spelling ‘kiss the chef’ and an upwards arrow pointing towards the face “What do you think of this beauty?”

“Kiss the chef” I read with a giggle as I saunter forward and clasp Negan’s face once more pulling him into a sensual kiss.

I break away and run my tongue along my lips tasting the herbs and spices of the sauce

“Well?” Negan questions curiously, wiggling his brows

“What?” my shoulders bounce up and down “You’re still a great kisser, if that’s what you’re worried about, there’s no denying that”

“So you’ll still continue to kiss me even though I no longer have the beard?”

“I just kissed you now though, didn’t I?”

“Come on sweetheart, we both know you only kissed me now because the apron fucking said so” Negan states matter of fact “Would you still continue to kiss me, out of the apron, even though I no longer have the beard?”

“Yes” I nod “Yes I would” unexpectedly I kiss him again for a few quick seconds “See, that time was because I chose to and not because the apron said so” my tongue sticking out at him in a playful manner, chuckling “In all serious though, Negan, I don’t care that you shaved off your salt and peppered beauty of a beard, it’s just, like I said in the beginning, going to take some getting used to. I’ll still kiss you as much as you like, beard or no beard”

A wide grin etches on his face “Yeah?” he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, soft lips planting a kiss on my forehead

“Yeah”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that” I jump slightly as his hand unexpectedly smacks on my behind “Now run along back to sleep, I’ll come get your fine fucking ass when I finish here, alright?”

“Yeah, alright” I nod in agreement as I escape from his grasp and continue to strut away, smirking. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing bath turns sexy once Negan joins in

Swivel the red liquid with just a twist of the wrist and drink. Hair tied up in a messy bun, naked body buried underneath warm water drowning in peace and relaxation with pretty eyes closed.

“Y/N” my name was spoken with a knock at the door that slowly swung open, Negan casually stepping inside

“Negan” I open my eyes and witness him laying Lucille on top of the sink counter

“The other wives mentioned you were in here taking a bath” He smirks, cocking a single brow “Mind if I join you?”

I shake my head. He removes his jacket and hangs it on the wall hook, his shoes, pristine white undershirt, jeans, and boxers following suit until he was naked in all his manly glory steeping one foot after the other inside the tub opposite of me.

“Ah, this feels nice” he moans, adjusting himself more comfortably

“Care for some non-alcoholic wine?” I reach my wet arm out and hold up the bottle

“Non-alcoholic?” he chuckles “Shit, I totally fucking forgot you don’t drink” Negan snorts “No thank you, sweetheart”

“Suit yourself” I place the bottle down and raise my glass taking a sip

“Where in the fuck did you manage to get non-alcoholic wine from anyway?”

“Dwight” I reply with a hint of a smile “I asked him to pick a bottle for me if he were to ever magically find one on a run”

Negan lays his head back against the rim of the tub and closes his eyes, offering no response.

“Negan” I casually raise my foot and playfully touch his cheek with my toes “Don’t fall asleep on me”

Startled, Negan opens his eyes, raising his hand and running it over his face “I’m not falling asleep darling, just resting my eyes, relaxing” he mutters tiredly

“Rough day?”

“You can say that”

“Aw, I’m sorry you had a bad day Negan, is there anything I can do to make your day not suck?”

Negan reaches his hands towards me to which I grab, he, using his strength, pulls me closer against him, water splashing around us as I straddle him, my breasts flat against his chest “Just fucking hold me darling”

I do as he asked and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my midsection, his head resting on the crook of my neck deeply inhaling in the scent of my perfume.

“You smell fucking wonderful baby” He plants a kiss on the soft spot of my neck sending shivers down my spine, his rough hands running lower and lower down my back landing on my derrière, pulling me harder against him. I pull away glancing intently into his eyes. He brings his hand forward and plants it on my cheek, caressing my skin with a gentle swing of his thumb “You’re so fucking beautiful Y/N”

“Ne-”

He kisses me gently massaging my lips with those of his own, a muffled moan escaping him as he grew hard beneath me.

Gradually, I run a hand down his chest, pausing and grabbing a hold of his member, my grip sliding up and down his long, hard length. He breaks the kiss, placing his lips back on my neck, sucking and biting on my pulse point “Y/N” he moans, his breath hot “Don’t fucking tease me honey” his hands gripping tighter on my ass.

My lips form into a smirk at him practically begging me to insert his member inside me and screw his brains out to which I eventually obliged in doing so anyway, bouncing on him up and down like a pogo stick, panting and breathing heavily, loud moans echoing in a small room, water frantically splashing out of the tub onto tile flooring.

“Yes!” I shout with shut eyes as he thrusts his hips up against me, his arms wrapped around my middle, lips wrapped around my breast sucking and running his tongue over one while his hand massages the other, squeezing and caressing me into an orgasm – this one coming being the third as he slams into me one final time, his member throbbing against my walls as his warm seed spills inside.

I lean against him, my head resting against his neck, giggling

“Ever have sex in a bathtub before?” Negan questions with a sly smirk, catching his breath

“No” I chuckle

“Well-” he breaths “You have now”


	8. Chapter 8

Golden sunlight shined brightly through rectangular windows illuminating the open space of the kitchen that smelled of herbs and spices.

I quietly sat down at the table fidgeting with a salt shaker while Dwight fixed me up his infamous sandwich, per Negan’s orders.

“Here we are” Dwight placed the sandwich on the plate and laid the ceramic dish in front of me

“Thank you” I pick up one half of the sandwich and take a bite, the green and red vegetables crunching into bits and pieces with each chew

“What do you think?” He asks wide eyed

“It’s good”

“Yeah, you’re not just saying that to be nice?”

I shake my head “No, Dwight, it really is good, thank you” I smile taking another bite

“Y/N, darling” I hear my name being called from out in the hallway

“In the kitchen” my voice replies, muffled by the sandwich. My eyes avert to the door seeing Negan step inside with Lucille on his shoulder, Dwight immediately bowing in his presence

“On your fucking feet Dwight” Negan orders trudging closer to me with a smirk planting a kiss on my cheek “How the fuck are you sweetheart?”

“I don’t really feel very well to be honest” I respond, my nose inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne “How about yourself?”

Negan ignores my question staring at me with a quirked brow, a look of concern plastered on his face “What’s wrong, doll?”

“I just have a headache and my stomach feels kind of funny, that’s all, It’ll probably pass as the day goes, nothing to worry about I’m sure”

“Bullshit, sweetheart, we have a doctor for a reason. Go see him immediately when you’re done eating, that’s an order” Negan places his hand on my back rubbing in an up and down motion

“Yes sir” I mutter playfully, giving him a two finger salute

He giggles “Dwight, there is shit that needs to be unloaded from the trucks Simon brought back from that asshole at the Hilltop, let’s go”

Dwight steps out, Negan following behind him

I finish the remainder of the sandwich and wash the dish, afterwards making my way over to the infirmary, again, per Negan’s orders

“Hey doc” I greet with a smile as I pranced inside the room filled to the brim with medical equipment.

“Y/N, what can I do for you?”

“Negan ordered me to come over here because I have a head and stomachache”

“I can give you a Tylenol”

“That would be great”

The doc heads over to a medicine cabinet grabbing a Tylenol bottle, taking out two tablets, handing them to me along with a disposable cup full of water.

I swallow them down with a scrunched up face, feeling the capsule glide down my throat, hating every minute.

“There you go” he comments, taking the cup from me, tossing it in the trash “If you still don’t feel better by the end of the day, come back and we’ll do an examination”

“Actually-” I pause, hesitating to ask of what I really wanted “I-I’ve been feeling nauseous lately and….” I drifted, hoping he would get the hint

“What other symptoms have you been getting Y/N?”

“Headaches. This isn’t the first time actually and I’ve been told once that they can be an early sign of-”

“Pregnancy” he quirks a brow “You want a pregnancy test Y/N?”

I nod guiltily “No harm in checking, right?”

“Does Negan know about you thinking you may be pregnant?”

“No, but I’ll tell him soon as I find out the results, don’t worry about that”

He sighs, swiftly blowing out air through his nostrils “Alright” he makes his way over to a shelf pulling out a box to which he opens, handing me the test “Just go into the restroom over there-” his long index finger pointing to a room “And you know the rest. Just bring back the test when you’re done and we’ll wait for the results, see if Negan will actually be a dad this time”

“This time?” I question in a quizzical tone, brows furrowed

“Oh yes, you’re not the first wife to come asking for a pregnancy test sweetheart”

I stick on to that information as I make my way to the restroom, drawing up my own conclusions that either Negan is terrible at pulling out at the right time or he purposely refuses to, actually hoping for one of his wives to give him a child that he can not only love, but also carry on his legacy and name after he passes.

“Here you are doc” I step back out handing the stick to him with shaking hands, actually nervous about the results.

He shakes it a few times and lays it down on top of the instrument stand

I pace back and forth, rubbing my hands nervously, my eyes never leaving sight of the thin, white stick that could change my life either for better or worse “How long now?”

He picks up the stick and takes a look, a neutral expression on his face

“Well, doc?”

He stretches his paw towards me, my hand, still shaking, grabbing a hold and taking a look. My face was rather neutral as well, not sure how to really react with these results “Thanks” I hand the test back to him “I’ll get going now”

I step out and casually make my way over to the garden with the results still clear in my head, figure out my feelings before actually opening up to Negan and hearing his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed middle to ending
> 
> Reposted

Petite fingers grazed over delicate pink petals soft to the touch like a feather, my hand tearing a rose from the stem placing the sweet smelling flower into my hair above my ear.

I broke another and held it, twirling it, raising it to my nose and taking a sniff. My eyes close and my lips smile, for a moment seeing the world how it used to be - normal.

"Y/N darling!" I open my eyes at the familiar voice behind me "I had a feeling you would be here, did the doc take good care of you?"

I turn around, the smile still present on my face, witnessing Negan with a teenager beside him, a cowboy hat on his head and a bandage over his right eye "He did, he gave me a Tylenol" I answer, my eyes fixated on the boy next him

"Tylenol works fucking wonders sweetheart!" He glances at the teenager "Y/N this is Carl, he decided to pay us a little surprise visit from Alexandria and I'm just showing him around. Carl, this is my beautiful, hot wife Y/N"  Negan inches his lips closer to Carl's ear "She's my favorite but don't fucking tell the others though, I don't want them getting jealous" his elbow playfully nudging against Carl's arm.

"Pleasure to meet you Carl" I reach my hand out towards him. He takes a hold of my hand, shaking it, smiling "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's-" he pauses raising his head at Negan "Interesting"

"Interesting?" Negan scoffs with a chuckle "It's fucking magnificent, kid!"

"It is" I agree "Will you be staying here long?"

"I'm-"

"No-" Negan interjects him "Unfortunately, I have to drive the kid back home, his father must be worried sick by now!"

"Alright well, again, it was a pleasure meeting you Carl" I glance down at the rose in my hands "Here" I hold the flower towards him "Majority of girls love flowers" I wink "Especially roses"

"No, I-"

"Listen to the lady and take the flower kid!" Negan inches his lips closer to Carl's ear for the second time "Romantic shit like this is what gets you laid"

"I have plenty" I comment, motioning to the variety of flowers around me.

Carl hesitantly grabs the rose, inhaling its sweet scent "Thank you"

I simper with a nod "Of course, be safe"

"Davey!" Negan calls loudly

"Yes sir?"

"Davey do me a favor and take Carl here to the truck and wait for me alright?"

Davey nods grabbing a hold of Carl's arm, dragging him away

My feet inch closer to Negan. I tilt my head up and smile at him

Negan smiles back, sweetly "You're probably fucking wondering how and why the kid was here aren't you?"

"No" I lie, shaking my head "Whatever happens around here is none of my business unless it involves me"

He puckers his lips kissing the top of my head "That's why you're my fucking favorite. You have manners, respect, and you never cause me any sort of fucking trouble" Negan places his hands on my hips "I love that" he lowers his head giving me a kiss on the lips "I should get going and take the kid home"

"When will you be back?" I question with furrowed brows

"Oh, you just hate to be away from me huh?" He jokes

"Ha ha" I elicit sarcastically with no emotion "Actually there is something I really need to speak with you about"

"Important?"

"Yes"

Negan turns serious, the same worried expression from this morning back on his face. He grabs a hold of my wrist taking me to the long, concrete bench resting against the wall of the sanctuary.

We sit down next to each other, our thighs touching

"Talk to me doll" Negan lowers Lucille laying her on top of the empty concrete bench space next to him 

I inhale deeply "Earlier in the infirmary I-" my hand tucking a strand of hair behind my ear

"Don't be nervous around me sweetheart, whatever it is you fucking tell me I won't get mad at you darling, I promise" he assures placing his hand on top of mine

"I asked the doc for a pregnancy test"

Negan's eyes open wide "And?"

“It-It was negative”

“Negative?”

“Yeah” I answer while studying his features “You seem disappointed”

“Shit, I am a little bit”

“Negan?”

He turns his head and glances at me with warm, soft eyes “Yeah?”

“The big, bad wolf wants to be a dad? I never would’ve guessed!” I speak jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a bit

He nods, releasing a small chuckle "Yeah, the big bad wolf wants to be a dad, he always did. Lucille and I have been trying to have kids but we stopped once she got diagnosed with cancer"

“And from what I heard you tried with your other wives as well it seems”

“Yeah, well, you fucking heard right doll” He runs his ungloved hand through his hair “How did you feel?”

“What, when I saw the result was negative?”

“Yeah”

“I felt nothing at first, then a few seconds later I felt relieved because I don’t want to bring a child into a world infested with monsters but-”

“So you don’t want kids then?”

“Well, you didn’t let me finish” I playfully hit his upper arm

“Ow” he rubs his hand over his arm “I’m sorry doll, go ahead”

“But-” I continue “At the same time I also felt upset that it came out negative because I do love kids and always hoped to one day have one of my own”

“Oh, so now you do want kids?” he questions, a large smile plastered on his face

“I don’t know, Negan, I’m conflicted, one minute I don’t and the next I do”

He squeezes my hand “You’d make a great fucking mom you know?”

“Stop it”

“No, Y/N, I’m being fucking serious. I can see it by just looking at you. You’re very nurturing, you’re kind, you always put other people first even when they don’t fucking deserve it. I can keep going on but I’m sure you get the fucking idea”

I swallowed back tears

“Have a baby with me Y/N”

“What?” I gasp, rather shocked at the fact that he was being so straightforward, at the same time admiring the heck out of him for it

“Come on, you fucking heard me”

“No, say it again”

Negan groans, rolling his eyes in a joking manner “I’ll do you one fucking better” He stands and lowers himself on one knee in front of me “Y/N, I want kids. You clearly want kids-”

“Neg-” He places his index finger on my lips, silencing me

“Y/N, will you make a baby with me?”

I break out in hysterical laughter, not able to hold it in any longer “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, Y/N, shit, I’m being fucking serious, I want a baby with you”  

“Ok, well, do-do I have to give you an answer right now, can I think about it at least?”

“Of course, sweetheart” Negan stands placing Lucille on his shoulder “Whenever you're ready” He winks, raising a single brow “No rush, doll”  


	10. Chapter 10

One card number two and one jack rested on top of the table in front of him with a total of twelve. Simon tapped his chin in thought – hit or stand – only aware the value of one card in front of me.

“So?” I spoke rather impatiently “Hit or stand?”

“Give me a second” He lightly taps his index finger against his chin some more “Ah fuck it, hit me baby”

I pulled out a card from the deck and placed it upwards next to his other cards “Seventeen, hit or stand?”

“Stand”

“Alright” I flip my card over revealing a total of fourteen. I grab another card and flip it over in front of me “Dealer has twenty three” I sigh “Congratulations dear sir, you win this round and the last remaining piece of our-” I motion a finger between Simon and I “Favorite granola bar”

Simon grabs the granola bar from the center of the table, unwrapping it and taking a bite, purposely groaning at the sweet taste, rubbing his victory in my face

“Well, don’t rub it in my face” I chuckle “Go another round?”

Simon nods, handing me his cards to shuffle with the rest of the deck and restart the game

“What’s going on in here?”

Simon, along with Dwight, who was at the counter making himself a sandwich, lowered themselves in Negan’s presence

“On your feet” Negan orders, inching closer with Lucille on his shoulder, his tall lean figure towering over me

“Hey, wel-welcome back” My eyes run over him noticing the blood splatters over his face and clothes, my body growing nervous and uncomfortable “Simon and I were just playing a game of Blackjack”

“Blackjack?” Negan repeats the name of the game “In a world like this I’m guessing you’re not playing for money”

“No, a granola bar actually”

Negan turns his head, staring at the granola bar in Simon’s hand “That’s your favorite kind of granola”

“It is but it’s Simon’s favorite also and it was the last one so I thought it would be fun to play for it. Turns out I’m not as good at Blackjack as I thought I was”

“Simon” Negan speaks his name in a threatening manner

“Yes?”

“Don’t be an asshole, be a gentleman and give Y/N the fucking granola bar”

“Negan, it’s fine, he won fair and square, he can have it”

Simon tears off the bitten part and reaches the granola towards me “Take it”

I shake my head “Thank you, but I’m not taking it”

“Y/N” Negan mutters my name with raised brows

“Negan” I speak, mimicking his tone “He can have it, I don’t want it”  

“Alright, dear wife” he motions with his finger towards the door “I’m heading off to take a fucking shower, join me?” he smirks cockily “Please?”

I stand handing Simon the deck of cards “Next time we play for Twinkies” I wink, following behind Negan to the restroom where he leans Lucille against the wall, beginning to rid of his bloody clothes into the hamper

“You’re not going to undress?” Negan motions to my dress as he drops in his last piece of blood covered fabric into the hamper “Or do you want me to do it for you?” He winks, his eyes gleaming with lust  

I nervously unzip the dress, dropping it to a pool around my feet, panties and bra following suit

“Something wrong Y/N?” Negan inches closer boxing me in against the tile walling

“No” I lie with a fake smile, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “Everything is fine”

He chuckles “All that time we spend together and you’re still fucking nervous as ever around me huh?”

“What can I say?-” I plant my moisturized, soft palms against his bare, muscular tattooed chest “You just have that power over me”  

Negan grins placing his hands on my hips, his face only centimeters away from mine “You thought about it yet?” he grazes his lips against my own “Or-” he gives me a kiss “Do you-” another kiss “Need. More. Time?” He questioned between kisses, his lips now moving down to my neck

“About-” I elicit a silent moan “About the baby?”

He groans against my neck, teeth biting down on sensitive, soft skin

“Yes”

Negan lifts his head “So you have an answer already?”

“Yes, but you’re not going to find out today. Valentine’s day is coming up, I’ll let you know then”

“It’s a fucking yes isn’t it? There is no fucking way you would be that cruel to tell me no on a day centered around romanticism” He chuckles rather excitedly “I can already see it in your gorgeous Y/E/C eyes, you fucking have something already planned don’t you?”

I shrug my shoulders “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t, you’ll have to wait to find out. Now-” My finger pointing to the shower “Can we take that shower now or…..”

“Sure fucking thing doll” Negan clicks his tongue, wiggling his brows while quickly taking a glance at my chest, his tongue poking out. He makes his way over turning the dials a few times to get just the right temperature, feeling the sprinkling water with his fingers “Alright sweetheart, after you”

I step inside the tub, Negan slapping my ass as he steps in after me closing the shower curtain, the clear warm water running down our bare bodies like rain. I grab the pink soap and begin to rub it against his chest, white soap suds forming along his tan skin with every motion. My fingers raise up to the blood on his face, washing it away, my eyes immediately connecting with his. He places his hands on my waist roughly pushing me against the wall, a squeal escaping my lips, his body pressed firmly against mine.

“Negan” My arms rest on his shoulders, taking Lucille’s place, the soap slipping from my hand dropping with a slight thud on the acrylic tub. He takes my leg wrapping it around his waist, his lips inches away from mine, my nose inhaling in the scent of his much preferred scotch

“If you don’t want this just say the word Y/N and I’ll back away” he whispers, panting, growing impatient, desperately eager to bury himself inside my walls.

I plant my hands on his smooth cheeks, cupping his face, forcing his lips to lock with those of my own, our tongues dancing together to the tunes of muffled moans. He grabs his member, giving it a few strokes before entering inside me in one quick motion without warning, immediately ramming into me fast and hard.

He knows how I like it

“Negan!” This time my voice screaming his name in pleasure as he moves his lips down to my breasts, orgasm number one already jolting through my body like lightening, my hands lightly tugging at the strands behind his head “Yes!”

His hand grabs a hold of my other leg wrapping it around his waist, his arm muscles hard as a  rock holding me up against steamed tiles, his palm squeezing the meat of my thighs “Oh fuck baby!” He buries his face in the crook of my neck kissing and biting on my flesh, harsh grunts escaping him after each hard thrust

Orgasm number two

My hands move down to his broad shoulders, nails digging crescent moons into his skin, mouth wide open as loud moans escape me, one’s even a deaf person would magically be able to hear.

“Oh God Negan, this is it, I’m gonna cum”

He rams into me one, two, three more times before I finally come undone, a final loud moan escaping my lips.

Orgasm number three


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be updated once another idea arises for upcoming chapters

Sweet silence engulfed the sanctuary as I lazily made my way down long, dark, empty halls towards the kitchen for a midnight snack to quiet the monstrous growls in my stomach.

“Negan?” I speak his name unsure once I step in as he was only a shadow figure under the dim fluorescent lights

He turns his head momentarily over his shoulder, smirking “Yeah doll”

I step closer to the table where he sat, noticing he was shirtless showing off his chest and upper arm tattoos, enjoying himself some mint chocolate chip ice cream “You care for some company?”

“I could always use your fucking company darling-” he pulls out the chair next to him “Have a seat”

Smiling, I occupy the seat next to him “Is there any more of that ice cream in the freezer, I’m starving for something sweet”

Negan lightly shakes his head, inserting the spoon of the green sweet into his mouth “Last one but-” he inserts the spoon back into the small container picking up a huge chunk “I’ll share with you, open”

My mouth opens slightly, Negan inserting the spoon into my mouth, his eyes glued to my orifice as I emptied the spoon clean

“You want more?”

“Yes” I giggle “But I don’t want to be fed like a child, I’ll get my own spoon, thank you” I tread to the counter and grab a spoon, making my way back over to the table

“Child” Negan mutters with a simper “Come Valentine’s Day we’ll be making a child alright”

“Stop” I playfully nudge his arm with my elbow, snatching the container out of his hands “You don’t know that”

“Oh, I do” he snickers with raised brows, inserting his spoon inside the container “I do” his brown eyes roaming over my body, smirking

“What, why are you looking at me like that Negan?”

“No reason, I’m just thinking”

“While eyeing me like a hawk with a smile on your face?” I remark “What are you thinking about?”

“You and me” His smirk grows wider, tiny dimples appearing on the sides of his cheeks

“Can you be more specific?”

He creates an ‘ok’ sign, the index finger on the other hand going in and out of the circle, gesturing penetration “Our shower sexcapade earlier”  

I take another bite of the ice cream, sliding the container back to him “Can’t really say I’m surprised to be honest, you thinking about sex”

“Sex with you” he corrects “It’s hot, exciting”

“And it’s not with your other wives?”

“It was before you came along” he turns serious “The first time with you was like a drug y/n. I took one fucking dose and immediately got hooked. Now all I ever crave is you and that voluptuous body of yours, you’re my fix”   

“I’m not really sure how to respond or react to that, Negan”

“You don’t have to fucking say anything darling, it’s just something I wanted you to know”

“Well, thank you, I guess” We both remained silent for a moment, Negan finishing the remainder of the ice cream as I watched, fidgeting with the ribbons of my silk robe “Your beard is growing back” I break the silence, randomly blurting the first thought popping into my head

Negan raises his hand, running it over his cheeks and chin “Yeah” he chuckles “The stubble is noticeable huh?”

I nod “May I?” my hand slightly raising in front of his face

“You want to feel my stubble y/n?”

“Is that weird?” I question worriedly

“No” he chuckles “Go ahead”    

The palm of my hand lands on his cheek, feeling the roughness of his stubble against my skin “I missed it” my hand now running along his other cheek “Are you going to let it grow back?”

“I don’t know-” He places his hand on top of mine, grabbing it, moving it to his lips where he places a kiss on the front “Maybe” he plants another kiss “Come here” his hand wraps around my other wrist, pulling me out of my seat and closer to him where I stand in between his legs, his arm wrapped tight around my midsection like an anaconda.

“Negan” I whisper his name

As a response he grabs my jaw, forcing me into a slow, passionate kiss, both of us tasting the remnants of mint and chocolate chip on each other’s lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck, fingers playing with the strands of his hair while his busy themselves untying the ribbons of my robe open to reveal a white laced crop top camisole and panties.

Negan breaks away, dark eyes once again running over my now half naked body “Take this off” he frees me of the silk fabric, sliding it off my arms and onto the table “God damn, y/n” He grins mischievously as he helps me out of my crop top, resting it on top of the robe.

“Liking what you see Negan?” I tease as I reach behind and unclasp my bra, my breasts bouncing free in front of his face, hand twirling the brassiere by the strap around my finger before tossing it carelessly behind me

“Yeah, I fucking like what I see baby, shit” he cups my breasts, squeezing and massaging, his hands gliding lower, grabbing the hem of my panties and sliding them all the way down to my feet where I take over and kick them off “Fucking sexy baby, come here”

He assists me onto his lap where I straddle him rocking back and forth, feeling his hard member underneath me growing, dying to break free from his pants. I reach down as I continue to rock and rub him through his jeans, taking pleasure in hearing him whimper into my ear

“Y/n” he groans “Stop teasing”

I raise my hand and undo his jeans where I reach inside and pull out his cock, hard and throbbing against my hand as I continue to stroke him

Negan tosses his head back, shutting his eyes “Holy mother fucking shit y/n”

Smirking, I raise myself up and align with his member, lowering myself onto it gradually, feeling his length disappear inside and fill me whole, stretching open my walls.

“Oh, Negan” I moan as I begin to move nice and slow, up and down, my hands cupping his face, pulling him into another kiss, his big, manly hands kneading my derrière.

Breaking away, Negan kisses along my jawline down to my neck, sucking and biting on my weak spot, sure to leave a love mark he would be proud to show off “The fun is just fucking getting started baby” he conveys as he firmly grabs on my ass, a scream escaping my ‘O’ shaped lips once he thrusts his hips upwards, his cock plunging deeper and harder inside me, his movements so agile I was already a hot sweating mess within minutes, panting and losing my breath

“Neg-” Another scream, sure enough to wake up the whole sanctuary, muffling away the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the chair holding us up “Yes!”

“Scream my fucking name y/n” he grunts “Let the world know how good I fuck you”

“Negan!” I shout his name at the top of my lungs, pleasure surging through my body as he fucks me good and rough  

“That’s it baby” he grabs a fistful of my hair tugging my hair back “Scream for daddy”

I plant my hands on his pectorals for leverage, feeling his chest rapidly rising and falling, as he continues to manically thrust inside me, my breasts bouncing in front of his face

“Neg-….Oh my God!” A third scream escapes my lips, my nails scratching down his chest leaving a trail of pink and red lines “Oh!” I shout as he thrusts his hips one final time, both of us coming undone at the same time, Negan pulling out, relieving himself on my inner thigh

He releases his hold on my hair, my head falling to the crook of his neck, catching my breath

“Holy shit” Negan chuckles. My lips smirk, planting a kiss against his sweat covered skin “I think this is the best sex you and I ever had” he continues

“I agree” I acknowledge breathlessly

“Yes or no answer y/n, will this be a repeat on Valentine’s Day?”

“Maybe” I respond, lifting my head, connecting my eyes with his “Maybe not”

“Fucking tease” he playfully mouths, grinning cockily “My naughty fucking tease y/n”  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Discontinued for the time being*

It is difficult to remember the last time I cooked something for anyone, the last time I cut a vegetable or stirred a pot. It feels foreign to me, Negan always having his people constantly tend to his and his wives needs, neither of us having to lift a finger.

It was a good feeling to be spoiled but there were moments where I wanted to be the slave for once, do something for someone else, so I took it upon myself to cook a light surprise dinner for my husband.

"Y/n" Frankie, one of Negan's other wives, a red head with a fiery attitude, speaks my name from the doorway "Negan has a new guest he wants us to make feel welcome, come on"

"Who?"

"I don't know, some guy named Eugene"

"I'm a little busy right now" I sigh, gently denying her order "I'll do that later, after I'm done here"

Frankie scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest "I don't think Negan would be very happy to hear that. You know how he gets when people deny him"

"Okay, well, if Negan wants to punish me for cooking him dinner, then so be it" I shrug, going back to adding the finishing touches to his plate of salmon with a creamy cucumber salad.

"If things go sour, I'm not sticking up for you y/n"

"And I'm not asking you to, Frankie" I place the two plates and glasses of water on the tray, picking them up "I know how to handle Negan"

Frankie stands still, blocking the doorway, eyeing down at me intently through slanted brows, her black heels that match her black dress, making her a few inches taller than me

"Excuse me" I politely voice, waiting for her to move out of the way

"You are so naive"

"Pardon?"

"About Negan" she clarifies through a scoff "Who he is, what he does. I'm not surprised, you still being a newbie around here and all"

"What Negan does is none of my business"

"I wish I was like you, y/n" Frankie raises a hand, fidgeting with the oval necklace dangling on a thin chain around her neck "Young and dumb" she snickers "That's why he favors you so much, I think"

I inhale and exhale deeply "Frankie, my arms are getting tired holding this tray, please step aside"

Frankie dramatically rolls her eyes, finally stepping out of the way, hand sarcastically motioning to the empty hallway "Go ahead, be the dutiful wife, tend to your murderous husband"

I shake my head and casually stroll through the halls to Negan's private quarters, knocking on the bottom half of the door with the tip of my heel.

"Y/n, sweetheart" my husband greets with a wide grin once opening the wooden frame, his brown orbs alternating glances between me and the plates on the tray "Please come in"

I do as instructed and waltz inside, setting the tray down on the glass table, next to Lucille, y/e/c eyes witnessing a bullet lodged into her smooth, wooden surface, choosing to ignore it for the time being.

Negan shuts the door and ambles his way to the couch, taking a seat "What is this?" His finger pointing to the food

"You cooked something for me so I thought I would return the favor" I reach forward and grab his plate, handing it to him "It's a favorite of mine, try it"

He grabs the fork and stabs at the salmon and cucumber, taking a bite "Fuck" he mumbles, taking another

"It's good?"

"Shit yes! Thank you, doll"

"Sure, don't mention it" I grab my plate and join along with him, nervously eating away in awkward silence.

"You meet our new guest yet, sweetheart?"

"No" I answer with confidence "Frankie told me but I was in the middle of making this for you instead"

Negan nods his head, wrapping his gloved digits around the glass of water, taking a long sip

"Wh-who is he?"

"Just someone whose skills were greatly underappreciated by his old group, and you know I don't like to see good talent going to waste, doll face"

"What kind of talent exactly?"

"Scientific shit, bullet making. He's some kind of fucking genius"

"Wow" I mutter "Impressive" my orbs once again landing at the bullet in the bat

"Indeed"

"Yeah. So, tell me, how have you been feeling lately, still stressed?" I inquire, changing the topic

"I've been good, princess"

"Liar"

Negan swings his head, playfully glaring at me, causing me to giggle

"You are terrible at masking your anger with me Negan, no matter how sweet you talk or act when I'm around"

He sighs, setting the half finished plate back on the tray "You're too good of a woman to be brought in and involved with my problems y/n"

"I'm your wife Negan, you know I greatly respect your business and your privacy but your problems, no matter how bad, are mine as well" I set my plate down next to his and scoot closer by his side, pecking a light kiss on his cheek "You and I became one when I looked you in the eyes and said 'I do'"

"I can't do it. I can't make my problems yours, fuck that, no"

"Why, what are you afraid of?"

Negan dejectedly lowers his head, silent

"You're afraid you'll push me away, aren't you, afraid that I'll want nothing to do with you?"

"I carry too many ghosts and live with too many fucking demons, y/n"

"Come on, Negan, who doesn't?"

"You?" he mouths with a whisper

"You know what, yeah, you're right, I don't have ghosts and I don't live with demons but the people I lost along the way, did. I have seen my people kill others over a bottle of water, so give me a better reason"

"You what?"

"Negan, you and the things you have done cannot corrupt me, sweetheart. I may come across as girly, nervous, and fragile but, trust me, I am much stronger than that which I choose to let you see" I reply, ignoring his question of bafflement

"So all the shit you've witnessed and, yet, you still find me intimidating" he half jokes 

"Yes, for some reason I do, but I won't be going anywhere, trust me" I cackle

He grabs a hold of my hand, kissing the back, simpering "My fucking girl"

"I have heard and seen it all first hand, Negan, so, just know you can talk to me, okay?"

Negan grabs the plate and continues to finish the rest of the food "Yeah but, damn darling, answer me this one question; how did a fucking asshole like me get so lucky to land a beautiful, good woman like you, hm?" 

I chuckle "I don't know, fate?"

"Fate" he repeats with a full mouth "You really believe in that shit?"

"Yeah" I crease my lips into a warm smile "I really do"

"Well, fate or no fate, I don't deserve a good woman like you, doll"

"Shut up" I playfully slap his arm "Yeah, you do"

With a snicker, Negan takes another bite and lays the plate down on the tray once more

"No" he leans in, unexpectedly placing a passionate kiss on my lips, eventually breaking away momentarily "I don't" 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since TWD and Negan are back tonight (Yay) I finally got my inspiration back and wrote this - naughty, cute, and happy Negan *heart eyes*

One more kiss was all it took to lead me into riding him like a cowgirl, straddling him, bouncing fast and hard, seeing stars.

His manly, calloused, hands hold my naked form flush against him, palms kneading and slapping against the skin of my derrière, marking me with a stinging red handprint, the hickeys he sucked on my neck, marking me his. 

"That's fucking it, baby, ride me" he grunts into my ear, hand giving my ass another slap, urging me to go faster, my breasts bouncing in front of him as I heed his request, jumping on him more rapidly now, his hips following my movements as he lifts and maniacally plunges his member inside me, each heavy stroke making me scream in pleasure, begging him for more.

"Oh, God, Negan!"

Another hit and I am high off his love, his cock being my fix to drive me down a road of pure bliss.

"You like that, y/n?" He growls with a rough voice "You like h-"

"Yes!" I screech, the fingernails of my hands digging deep into the skin of his broad shoulders "I like it, don't stop!"

"I don't fucking plan to, sweetheart" he runs one paw up my spine, fingertips tracing my spinal cord, vertebrae by vertebrae, until he reaches my head, grabbing a fistful of my hair, roughly pulling me into a sloppy kiss, both of our tongues fighting for dominance, voices moaning in sync.

He breaks away, dark, brown eyes staring intently into mine as he destroys my insides.

I lean forward and press my sweat covered forehead against his, panting and murmuring his name, feeling close to my release "I'm so close Negan, come on, give it to me, go all the way"

"Go all the way?" He questions unsurely through lowered brows, double checking I wasn't just letting our current predicament, the amazing feeling he was giving, speak for me "You sure?"

"Yes" I nod my head frantically "Give me what we both want, come on, I'm.......Oh!" An orgasm explodes like a bomb within me before I could finish my thought, a final scream escaping my lips as Negan follows shortly after, one swing and it's a home run, his load spilling inside me, filling me to the brim with his seed, possibly future spawn.

"Shit, you stuck to your decision, I see" Negan snickers as he helps me off of his being

"You complaining now?" I mutter beside him, catching my breath "After all that begging"

"Far from it baby" he raises his hand, running his fingers through the dark strands of his disheveled hair "I just don't want you to regret this down the line, that's all"

I shake my head and open my mouth to speak, Negan beating me to it

"Because I know that crazy, amazing, sex can make people say shit they don't really mean to say in the spur of the moment"

"No" I speak through a short chuckle "I meant every word"

Negan's orbs turn soft, glistening "Yeah?"

Scooting closer beside him, I lean in and peck a kiss on his stubble covered cheek "Yeah"

"That's what I'm talking about, baby, I knew you'd fucking come around" Negan grins cockily, poking out his tongue in satisfaction, running it along his bottom lip

"Shut up" my hand playfully slapping against his upper arm "You did not"

"I did too" he retorts, his tone of voice squeaky and low, mimicking that of a child

"Yeah, whatever you say" I convey with a playful roll of the eyes as I stand and begin to get dressed, Negan watching me from his seat on the couch with admiration, taking in my curves, enjoying the simplicity of light toned fabrics sliding against my marked up skin. 

"This is the second time you've made me the happiest man in the zombie apocalypse, y/n"

"Yeah?" I turn my head and peek at him through thick lashes with a simper "When was the first?"

"You know the answer to that"

"I do but I want to hear you say it"

"You saying yes to being my wife"

"There you go" I wink

"And the third time will be soon when that baby currently growing inside you is born"

"We don't know that just yet, don't hype yourself up, it does not always happen on the first try"

"Just being optimistic, babe, that's all" he quips "And if it doesn't, then we keep trying, especially since now you have your mind made up"

"Yup" I pull up the zipper behind my back and run my palms over the fabric, smoothing out the wrinkles "Mind is all made up"

"Mama and Papa Negan" he chuckles lightly to himself "I like the sound of that"

"Mama y/n and Papa Negan" I correct with a soft scoff, hands picking up the tray of empty plates and glasses from the table

"We are all Negan, princess" he voices "And our baby-" his finger pointing at my flat stomach "If it's a boy" his lips stretching wide ear to ear "Negan Jr"

"No" I shake my head "One Negan in this sanctuary is enough"

"Wow, I'm too much for you, huh?"

I gently shake my head and turn my back towards him, ambling for the door, never giving Negan a response as I use one hand to open and shut it after stepping out, leaving Negan alone as he casually sat naked on his couch

"Shit-" he mutters lowly to himself "I'll take that as a yes then"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure if I want to make the reader pregnant on the first try...I have an idea on what to write but I am open to opinions, if any readers have them (The Valentines day part I have planned is still happening between them either way regardless)


	14. Chapter 14

Red doors. The sanctuary was full of them and this is not the first time I was standing face to face with one, hand clenched down at my side, ready to knock.

I inhale a deep breath and raise my paw, lightly tapping with my knuckles against the wooden frame. It slowly creaks open, a chubby fellow with a brown, shoulder length mullet sporting a wrinkled flannel shirt and jeans stands on the other side of the threshold, stone faced.

He did not look as intimidating as I thought he would. In fact, far from it.

“Hello” the gentleman utters with a straight face and southern, accented, monotone voice

“Hi” I acknowledge warmly with a smile and a single wave of the hand “You’re Eugene, right?”

He nods in acknowledgement “That is correct, I am indeed Eugene”

“I’m y/n. Negan asked me to stop by, welcome you to the sanctuary. May I come in?”

“You may” Eugene steps aside, allowing me entrance into his medium sized room, messy but, yet, still cozy “Is it fair of me to assume that you are one of Negan’s wives?”

I chuckle as I pull an elastic wrapped around my wrist and work on tying my hair into a messy bun “Yes, I am”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you” he shuts the door and takes a seat on a brown leather couch chair facing a small television, his chocolate colored, round eyes staring at a black screen, at our reflections

“Negan speaks quite highly of you, Eugene” I convey matter of fact “Says you’re some kind of genius”

“I am flattered at your husband’s praise but I would not necessarily go as far as to say I’m a genius” he corrects, continuing to stare blankly at the screen “Just an engineer, went to school and studied the craft like everyone else, self-taught on some things that could come in handy in a world like this”  

“Okay” I meander over to the bed, grabbing a pile of clothes and throwing them to the side, clearing myself a seat “I agree with you on that last point so you get no arguments from me”

Eugene nods his head in understanding, changing the route of the conversation “If it’s not much of a bother, do you mind if I ask you somewhat of a rather personal question?”

“No, not all Eugene, ask away”

“Just out of curiosity, why did you agree to be a wife to Negan, one of many to say the least?”

I sigh, bashfully lowering my head with a hint of a smile and a blush that was difficult for me to hide, feeling not shame but proud to be called as such, even if I was one of numerous others as he stated.

“Because I grew tired of fighting so I decided to take the easy way out” I admit confidently “When Negan saved me from a herd of walkers not too long ago and asked me to be his wife, he promised me safety, shelter, food, water, a comfortable bed to sleep in”

“Surely he wanted something in return?”

“Just that I love and stay faithful only to him, which is a pretty fair trade if you ask me”

“It does not bother you that there are others?”

“No” I shake my head “Not really”

“So, you like it here?”

“Yes, very much so. Negan was true to his word and he, himself, is a magnificent husband on so many levels if I do say so myself” I bring my hands forth and fold them on top of my lap, twiddling my thumbs in a circular motion “What about you, Eugene, why are you here?”

Eugene tosses his head back against the headrest and slowly shuts his orbs, the nails of his fingers digging into the leather of the arm rests “I volunteered”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say that a certain situation occurred and me being here is the consequence of that situation”

I gasp, putting two and two together, thinking back to Lucille “Eugene, is this situation you speak of the reason my husband has a bullet in his bat?”

He quickly opens his eyes, nervously taking a gander at everything in the room except me “Maybe”

“It is, isn’t it?”

Eugene remains silent, gulping harshly, his lack of words already giving me my answer

“Look, you can talk to me, Eugene, you have nothing to be afraid of here” I assure “I’m in the dark about a lot of things that go on with my husband in and outside these walls and I just want to-”

“Negan killed four of my friends and in return one of my friends tried to kill him close range-” Eugene blurts quickly without a single breath in between words, as if he was hoping I would not be able to make out what he spoke but, on the contrary, I did, loud and clear “With a bullet I quite stupidly agreed to make” he carries on, admittedly  

I open my mouth in slight surprise, my mind wandering back to when Negan waltzed into the kitchen that day with blood on his hands and clothes, knowing damn well it wasn’t walker blood staining him

“Wow”

“I am sorry for my actions, I really am, and I don’t blame you for hating me if-”

“No, Eugene, I don’t hate you. I’m not that type.” I shake my head lightly in disappointment “I just need your word that you will not do anything to harm my husband again, not only while you’re here, but ever”

Eugene stands from his seat, facing me, his hands resting down at his sides, fingers anxiously tapping against his thigh “Yes, y/n, you have my word that I will not do anything to harm Negan again, not only while I am here, but ever”

“Good” I stand, inching closer towards him “Listen, I know that Negan is a bully, ok? I know he’s intimidating. To be honest, I feared him at first as well but please believe me when I tell you that he is a kind soul, he does have a heart, he does care about people, it’s just that he does not like to show that side of himself to anyone because he does not want them to see him as weak or, in other words, soft. You understand where I’m coming from?”

“Loud and clear”

“Alright” I simper genuinely “I’m feeling quite tired so, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go take a little nap. It was nice speaking with you Eugene, I’m just sorry it couldn’t be about something more positive or enlightening”

“No, believe you me, this conversation, while not positive, was indeed enlightening” he walks me to the door, opening it for me like a gentleman “Thank you”  

“No, thank you” I giggle as I step out into the hallway and turn around to face him with a sincere simper painted on my face “Guess I’ll be seeing you around, Eugene”  

“Yes, you will”

“Hey, science nerd” Laura, one of Negan’s female Saviors, voices loudly walking towards us “Negan wants everyone gathered downstairs, come on”

“Including the wives?”

“Yes, but not you, cupcake, sorry” she shrugs, flashing me a faint, sarcastic smile “Direct orders from the man himself”

“Alright” I nod in understanding “I’ll just go take that nap then, I guess”

Laura snickers, poking out her tongue “Heh, Negan worked you out pretty good, huh?” she teases, wrapping her hand around Eugene’s upper arm

My cheeks burn red with embarrassment at her question but I choose to ignore her as I quickly scurry down to my room where I shut the door behind me and jump on the bed burying my face deep into the pillows.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reposted) Changed everything after the sex scene so now it's def longer and headed in the direction I want it to go
> 
> Credit for dialogue between Eugene, Frankie, & Tanya goes to The Walking Dead S07E11
> 
> New chapter coming soon

Soft lips kiss gently against the sensitive skin of my neck, waking me from my slumber. The familiar smell of leather and scotch letting me know exactly whose situated behind my back, his bulge pressing against my derrière, manly, rough hands meanly gripping my hips with such strength.

“Negan” I smile as I depart my lips and softly whisper his name

“The one and only, baby” he sucks in and bites on my flesh “I missed you”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you want me to show you how much?”

I snicker as I slowly open my eyes and stare at our reflections in the full-length mirror situated by the wall “Actions do speak louder than words”

“Yeah, they fucking do, don’t they?” He lowers one hand beneath my dress and inserts it inside my panties, his index and middle finger massaging my clit with slow circular movements, gradually picking up the pace until my hands were fisting the sheets and my face was buried deep, screaming an orgasm into the pillows.

“Negan, oh my God!”

He quirks his lips into a mischievous grin, taking pleasure in seeing, feeling me writhe and melt into a puddle beneath him as he inserts his fingers inside me, frantically pumping another orgasm through my veins, causing my eyes to roll all the way in the back of my head.

“Fuck, I love hearing that sexy voice of yours scream my name” Negan grunts, removing his fingers from inside me after a few more pumps and inserting them into his mouth, licking off my juices with a slurp

“Yeah, well, soon enough this voice won’t be very sexy if you keep working me the way you do”

“If that’s the price paid for pleasing my woman, then so be it” he chuckles “You ready for round two?”

Already knowing what round two was, I lower my hands and lift up my dress to my hips as Negan raises himself up while still straddling my lower back, taking off his leather jacket and white t-shirt, tossing them at the end of the bed

“Yeah” I moan, listening to the sound of his belt and zipper come undone, growing impatient as he teasingly takes his sweet time, my body burning, yearning for him to rev up my engine and just ride me already.

It seemed like forever before Negan eventually lays his weight back on top of me, finally, his hand slowly sliding up my smooth leg and onto my sex, pushing my panties aside while his other paw lowers his pants and boxers down to his knees. He grabs a hold of his thick, throbbing member and gives it a few, gentle strokes along the shaft before eventually lining it up with my entrance and gradually, inch by inch, filling me whole.

“Oh, yes” I whimper feeling his meat stretch me open like an elastic, fingers clenching the sheets with white knuckles as Negan amiably rocks his hips back and forth into my core “That’s it”

“Yeah, you like that baby?” he whispers seductively with a short breath into my ear “You like how my cock and giant nuts pound down your walls like a fucking wrecking ball?”  

I bite down roughly on my bottom lip, answering his question with a harsh nod and a simple

“Mhm”

“Yeah, I fucking thought so” he sneers, grunting heavily with each thrust  

“Negan” I groan his name with a muffled voice into the pillows “Harder”

“I can’t hear you, princess” he pulls out halfway and harshly bucks his hips forth, jolting my body forward “What was that?”

“Har-…Oh, fu-!” I stretch my arm forward, wrapping my hand around the top rail of the headboard “Harder!”

Heeding my request, Negan springs forward, manically tearing my insides with bared teeth, large beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and onto my back.

I let out a screeching scream, my voice overpowering the squeaking of the bed springs beneath us and the banging of the headboard against the wall, the wood leaving scratches and dents against the old and stained wallpaper.

“Shit!” Negan bellows, grabbing a fistful of my y/h/c locks “Come here” I let go of the headboard as he pulls on my hair like the reigns on a horse, forcing me to stand on my hands and knees on the mattress, riding me doggy style

He lifts his free hand, placing multiple, stinging, loud slaps on my ass, red prints marking me like a tattoo, marking me his.

“Oh my God, Negan, I’m gonna cum!” I cry pleadingly “Come on, baby, just a little bit more, give it to me!”

Negan brings his hand forward, under my jaw, and pulls me backwards against him, forcing my back into a painful arch. He frees his other hand from my strands and wraps it around my throat, giving it a light squeeze, my hands holding onto his forearm for leverage, feeling his muscles flex “You want to cum, y/n?” He barks into my ear “So soon?”

“Ye-yes” I stutter through the pain with tightly shut orbs, my aching body screaming as he pulls me in closer, bending me like a contortionist.

Negan tosses his head back, grunting a string of various curse words under his breath through gritted teeth “Fuck. Fucking. Fuck!” he roars with each vigorous strike of his cock against my cunt, repeatedly, until he had no gas left, both of us reaching our orgasm in unison.

His member throbs inside of me like a fast beating heart, shooting his hot cum all over my walls, stuffing me like a turkey on Thanksgiving. He slowly pulls out once completely emptying the tank and buckles himself back up, situating himself with his back resting against the headboard, motioning with his finger in a come-hither motion for me to join him, and I do so, laying down beside him, my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat, rhythmic and soothing like sea waves.

“Fuck, that was amazing” Negan asserts with a heavy breath as he kisses the top of my head, his hand running up and down my arm “I didn’t know you were so flexible”

“Yeah” I giggle “Neither did I”

“Now I just can’t help but ponder if your bottom half is as flexible as your top”

“In other words, can I do a split?”

“Can you?”

“Don’t know, haven’t tried a split in ages and, no, I won’t try one now”

“I-” Negan cackles “I didn’t even ask”

“Yeah, but I can sense you were going to”

“Alright, shit, you got me on that one” he murmurs with a sigh “Hey, you know what tomorrow is, right?”

I place my finger on my chin, pretending to be in deep thought “Hmmm, Valentine’s day?”

“Bingo”

“You have something planned?” I question, lifting my head and glancing at my husband with a bright smile

“I do, indeed, my dear”

“Care to fill me in?”

“No way, princess, it’s a surprise”

“I bet I can guess what it consists of” I giggle, booping his nose with my index finger

“Go ahead”

“Sex, food, more sex, cuddling, more food, sex. Right?”

“Yeah, all that and more”

“Oh, there’s more?”

“There is more” Negan nods with a sly, cocky, grin “But, trust me, you’ll never guess what it is”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to know” I peck a kiss on his cheek and crawl off the bed, walking over to the full-length mirror where I fix my hair and dress “Maybe I want to be surprised”

Negan snickers, coyly shaking his head at my sarcastic response “Yeah, you fucking will be and what in the flying fuck are you doing? Get your sexy ass back here and cuddle with me”

“Jesus, you’re so needy” I joke through a short laugh “I’m going into the kitchen to get some gelato, you want to share with me?”

“Fuck yeah I do”

“Good, you stay put and I’ll be right back” I amble out the door and make my way into the kitchen, asking one of Negan’s workers for some cardamom gelato that he inserts into a large bowl with two spoons.

“Here you are y/n, hope you and the boss enjoy”

“Thank you, we will”

I turn to walk away, pausing once hearing his voice speak again

“Hey, wait a second y/n. Eugene’s room is just a few doors away from yours, right?”

“Yes, it is”

“Great. If it’s not any trouble, can you do me a favor, since you’re headed that way anyway, and drop off this small jar of pickles to him?”

“Of course, it’s no trouble at all”

“Thank you”

With one hand holding a bowl of ice cream and the other, a jar of pickles, I click-clack through empty hallways in my dark heels, stopping first at the familiar red shaded door that is Eugene’s room.

Having no free hands left, I raise my foot to knock on the bottom half of the wooden frame but stop myself once I faintly hear a familiar female voice murmur on the other side.

I lean in closer and listen, eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Did you make the pills?” That sounded like Tanya’s voice, another one of Negan’s wives, pale skinned, short in stature with dark hair.

“I did” Eugene’s monotone voice answers in response “But you can’t have them”

My face contorts into one of confusion, numerous questions about the said pills racing rapidly through my mind.

“Amber’s counting on us” Frankie now speaks “We told her that you were gonna help us and she says that she-”

“Pump your brakes, Red” Eugene interjects “Do not insult my intelligence, Frankie. Said pills aren’t for Amber. Said pills are for Negan. That’s why you wanted two”

My mouth goes agape. I knew Frankie was not fond of Negan, now confirming the others weren’t as well, but I never imagined they would go as far as to try and have him killed even using Eugene’s skills to do so.

“Didn’t he kill your friends?”

“Several. But I imagine we killed about thirty or so of his. Turnabout and all that”

Like small children who never get their way, Frankie and Tanya turn the blame on Eugene, threatening to tell Negan about him making the poison.

I scoff and roll my eyes at their failed attempt, Eugene smartly not falling for their antics “That would be a tactical error on your part” he counters at their threat “He’ll believe me over you for the same reason he believed Dwight over the doctor. You’re replaceable to him. I, on the other hand, am not”

More questions cloud my brain, now wondering how exactly Dwight and Dr. Carson fit into all of this.

“You’re a coward” Tanya blurts with a tense, low and brittle voice “You’re… A coward”

“That is a correct assessment”

Hearing footsteps I quickly back away from the door and lean with my back against the wall, an upset Tanya luckily not noticing me as she made her way in the opposite direction, Frankie stepping out shortly afterwards, heading in the same direction as her friend.

The door was left open so I help myself inside. Eugene was sitting on the sofa chair with his focus on the TV, playing some retro video game with one of those old school joysticks.

“Y/n” he greets “Nice to see you again”

“Eugene” I muster his name with bitterness “The kitchen worker asked me to drop off this jar of pickles for you”

“Thank you, you can just rest them on the counter over there, next to the microwave”

I do as instructed and rest the jar and my bowl of ice cream, for the time being, on top of the counter and make my way over, standing with my arms crossed next to his seat, disapprovingly glaring down at him with a scowl.

“Something on your mind, y/n?”

“Yeah, there is something on my mind actually. See, I couldn’t help but overhear that fascinating conversation you were having with Tanya and Frankie about some pills” I scoff “Tell me, Eugene, did you get to work on making those pills before or after you promised me that you would never harm my husband again?”

“The answer to your question, y/n, would be before. I swear. And once I realized they were for Negan, as I am sure you heard, I denied to hand them over to said Tanya and Frankie”

“Okay” I nod “And how do Dwight and Dr. Carson fit into all of this?”

Eugene pauses the game and raises his head towards me “You don’t know about Sherry and Daryl, do you?”

I inhale deeply and exhale with a sigh “I told you before I’m in the dark about a lot of things that go on with Negan and that includes everything he does in and out of here. I have heard whispers that Sherry ran away. Not seeing her around here for some time, I grew to believe those whispers to be true, I just never said anything about it to anyone, especially since I hardly even knew her anyhow. As for this Daryl person you speak of, I’ve seen him once or twice mopping up floors, playing servant for the other Saviors but I never talked to him”

“Ne-” Eugene shakes his head in regret “Never mind, it’s not my place to say” he plants his focus back to the television, resuming his game

“Not your place to say what, Eugene?”

He ignores me, still refusing to utter a word

“Alright, never mind, I don’t want to know anyway” I continue, making my way over to the counter, picking up the half-melted bowl of ice cream “If you have anything you need to open up and confess to me, Eugene, I highly suggest you do it now”

“Are you going to tell Negan?”

“Tell him what, about the pills?”

“Yes”

“No, I’m not”

He nods in understanding. I do the same and sashay my way back to my room where Negan still sat in the same position on the bed with shut orbs that he quickly opened once hearing me open and shut the door.

“Damn, babe, what took you so long?”

“Sorry, took a wrong turn and got lost” I fib “Still getting used to the hallways, they’re like a maze”

“I know the feeling, darling” he motions me closer “None of my men help you out?”

“Hallways were empty” I shrug as I climb on the bed and scoot closer, handing him the bowl “Sorry, it’s a little melted”

“That’s alright, doll” he grabs a spoon and hands it to me “I feed you, you feed me?”

I heard his question but remained silent as I worryingly stared at his rugged features

“Y/n” Negan’s voice bringing me back to reality “You okay, babe?”

“Negan, should I be worried that something might happen to you?”

“What?” he blurts with surprise “No, baby, why are you asking me that?”

I wave him off, scoffing and shaking my head, spewing out another lie or, rather, an excuse to mask what I really know “Never mind, sometimes I just can’t help but remember how much danger you put yourself in for all of us, that’s all. I just worry about you sometimes.”

Negan wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer, his lips planting a kiss on my temple “I have Lucille” his head nodding towards the bat leaning against the wall “And my nutsack is made of steel. I am not dying until I damn good and ready, sweetheart. Okay? You got nothing to fucking worry about, trust me”

I smile as I dip my spoon into the bowl and grab a chunk of the vanilla and strawberry dessert, feeding it to my husband “Okay”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One must read the beginning of the changes (after the sex scene) made in the last chapter to understand the beginning of this one
> 
> This is a build up to the war and also a possible future kidnapping of a particular wife because of an overprotective mistake on Negan's part (not really sure yet though)
> 
> I just finished this at 3:25 in the morning so please ignore if there are errors and I will re-read and fix them at a later time.
> 
> Some parts may be added or changed

What a better way to start off Valentine’s day than your spouse surprising you awake with flowers, sex, and heart shaped pancakes? Not in that order, my heart and stomach both full in more ways than one.

Negan states we are just getting started as he finishes his breakfast and sweet talks himself into another make out session, quickly resulting in us going at it yet again like two wild animals, the sheets drenched in our sweat, both of us too lazy and weak to move a muscle and rid them into the hamper.

“This was nice” I convey with a heavy breath and a giggle as I toy with the minuscule hairs on his chest “You do this with your other wives yet also?”

“No” Negan admits, fingers delicately tracing up and down my spine “You’re the only one”

“Why? You know I wouldn’t care if you did” I beam as I sense his lips quirk into a simper, soft and radiant

“I know, it-it’s just different with you, I can’t really fucking explain it”

“Stop it, Negan, you’re going to make me cry”

“Oh hell, please don’t”

“Relax” I playfully slap his arm “So, how long does a girl have to wait to experience more of this, quote unquote, surprise you spoke of yesterday, hmm?”

“Until the afternoon” he answers, sneaking a peek at the digital clock on the nightstand “In two more hours, your mind will be blown”

“My mind has already been blown. Twice. You sex raged maniac”

Negan breaks out in laughter “Shit, wrong phrasing on my part, darling”

“Can you at least tell me where?”

“Not in this hellhole, that’s for fucking sure”

I instantly jump up, excitedly straddling my husband’s lap “You’re taking me outside the sanctuary?”

He nods, nibbling down on his bottom lip

“Where?”

“Can’t tell you, that’s part of the surprise, doll”

“Please?” I pout, Negan shaking his head in denial “Pretty please?”

“You are so damn cute and irresistible when you beg with those sexy puppy dog eyes!” he wraps his arms around my midsection and pulls me in closer, kissing the tip of my nose “But still no”

“Fine” I huff with a dramatic sigh, playfully rolling my eyes “Then I’ll just sit here with my arms crossed and wait”

“I don’t have a fucking problem with that, actually” Negan snickers with a lick of the lips, his eyes staring up and down my naked frame “But” he elongates “It’s a pretty long drive anyway so if we leave now we can make it there by the afternoon”

“Really?”

Negan nods in response, my reaction catching him off guard as I cup his cheeks and pull him into a deep, hard kiss, short lived but full of heated passion.

“Get ready, hot stuff, and pick something elegant”

“Okay” I climb off the bed and open the spacious closet, clammed to the brim with dresses and shoes. Y/e/c orbs scan thoroughly through the various cuts, lengths and designs before eventually picking out a tight, fiery red, crop top apparel and heels to match.

“Negan”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“What do you think?” I turn around once putting on my second heel and face my husband who instantly, at the sound of my voice, averts his attention from the zipper on his jacket to my slim figure, his mouth watering.

“Wow”

My cheeks blush a light shade of pink, hand shyly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear “Perfectly fits the theme of the day, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Being?”

“Love, duh”

“Right” Negan chuckles as he struts forward alluringly, pecking a kiss on my lips “You ready to go, beautiful?”

I smile warmly and respond with a simper, “I am”

“Alright” he picks up his weapon of choice that leaned against the wall and places her proudly on his shoulder “Let’s get going, sexy”

Hand in hand, we elegantly amble our way over to Negan’s favorite truck and hop in, his driver taking us to the location where my husband’s surprise supposedly awaits.

For safety reasons, of course, the wives are never allowed outside the sanctuary gates so, for Negan to do this with me, says and means a great deal, something that I do not believe words are enough to express. Just the feel of the fresh air caressing my skin and blowing through my hair, the smell of it, although reeking of death, was rather…. Exhilarating. I ignored the walkers feeding off of other bodies, ignored the blood on the streets, focusing only on the beauty that is scarce but still valuable like golden time.

“And we are here” the driver sings as he stops the truck. Negan climbs out first and holds his gloved hand towards me to which I gladly accept and gradually exit the vehicle.

“What do you think?” Negan whispers into my ear, his hand now situated on the small of my back, the other holding Lucille, motioning around him to the scenery around us “It’s a fucking beaut, isn’t it?”

I was at a loss for words, dumbfounded that something this beautiful still manages to exist in the middle of the zombie apocalypse.

He took me to the docks, planks that floated above a clear, blue water that rippled steadily from the impact of the breeze. There was a large blanket covering a portion of the planks with a basket in the center and two plates and glasses with utensils next to each other and, surrounding the area, were his men with their backs towards us, armed to the teeth with guns and knives for our protection against walkers and anyone or anything else deemed a threat.

“Negan, w-what is this place?”

“Just something my men and I stumbled across not too long ago while driving. Thought that maybe it would be nice to bring a wife or two here someday, see something more than just furniture and barbed wire. You like it?”

“Ugh, yeah I like it, this is freaking gorgeous”

He smiles widely, wrapping his digits around my wrist “Come on”

We walk along the narrow planks that clanked beneath my shoes to the end at the deck, Negan and I taking a seat next to each other on the blanket in front of the plates with Lucille beside him, overlooking a brightly lit sky and smoothly sparkling lake.

Negan reaches into the basket and pulls out a bottle of Ariel Cabernet Sauvignon red wine

“Non-alcoholic”

“You remembered” I grab my glass and hold it as Negan tilts the bottle and fills it up halfway with the sweet flowing scent of cherries.

“Of course, I did, why wouldn’t I?” he gives a side smirk, now pouring himself a glass

I shrug in response as he puts down the bottle and raises his drink “To us” he toasts “And our life journey together. May it be long, jubilant, and prosperous”

“To us and our life journey together” I repeat “And, as long as we have each other, I have no doubt it will be”

We clink glasses and take a sip in unison, resting the drinks on the blanket “What else is in there?” I question curiously

Negan reaches inside the basket and, this time, pulls out two containers of food. He holds up one container “This one is a salad with every fucking imaginable vegetable in existence, picked fresh from the garden, and this one-” his hand raising the other container “Is linguine with shrimp and creamy roasted tomatoes”

“You and your pasta” I tease jokingly, earning a lighthearted chuckle from the man seated beside me

“Honey, no romantic dinner goes better with red wine than pasta. It’s like heaven in your mouth”

“Wow, well, I actually agree with you on that one” I simper, Negan and I helping ourselves to the food “And for dessert?”

“Me”

I cackle at his response as I twist my fork in the angel strands and take a bite, momentarily closing my orbs and moaning at the taste “Oh my God”

“I know, good shit, right?”

“Yes, did you make this?”

“No, one of kitchen workers did” Negan conveys, taking a bite for himself “And, by the way, dessert is actually Nutella stuffed strawberries”

“Nutella stuffed strawberries” I repeat “You can never go wrong with that for a romantic dessert”

My husband playfully nudges my arm “Ditto, that’s exactly why I packed it”

I nod in agreement, neither of us muttering another word as we sat in silence and enjoyed each other’s company and the scenery before us, the sun slowly starting to set on the horizon, coloring the sky in light shades of orange and purple.   

Walkers, on occasion, would pop out of nowhere and be distracting but, in the world we live in now, an occurrence like that is not at all surprising, Negan and I continuing on with our Valentine’s Day date.

“Hey” Negan murmurs with a low and gruff voice, cutting the silence “I know this is probably not the right time or place to ask this but it’s something I can’t stop thinking about and have to question you about it”

“What’s on your mind?”

“When…” he drifts, nervously rubbing the back of his neck like he was second guessing his decision “When’s the last time you got your period?”

“My period?” I rest my fork on the half-finished plate and raise my glass of wine, taking a sip

“Yeah. You and I have been having countless, amazing sex, nonstop, and I just couldn’t help but wonder where your period has been. Not that I’m complaining”

“Okay, first off, I applaud you for using the word that most men, for some reason, find disgusting even though it’s a natural female body function and, second off, to answer your question, I got my period at the end of last month”

“Is that when you’ll get it this month?”

“Why are you so fascinated with…” I open my mouth in a dramatic, shocked, gesture “Wait a minute, are you thinking that I have a missed period and that I might be pregnant?”

“Maybe”

“No, not maybe, you really are”

“Okay” he gives in “I am”

“Ha, I knew it! But to answer your question I really don’t know, I don’t keep track of my period. I usually know a few days in advance before I get it that it’s coming because I get cramps on my lower back and my breasts feel pretty sore.”

“Alright, and none of those symptoms have hit you yet?”

“Nope” I deny with a shake of my head “But if you want to ease your mind, I’ll very gladly take a pregnancy test when we get back to the sanctuary if you want”

“I’m down for whatever you want babe. We both badly want the same thing but it’s your body”

“Okay, how about we wait until the twenty-eighth and if I still have not gotten my period then I take the test?”

“Fine by me”

“Good, glad we’re on the same page” I smile, noticing Negan fake a happy expression on his own façade “Something else on your mind?”

“Ugh, yeah actually” my husband grabs a hold of my hand and raises me on my feet, both of us facing each other. He reaches into his pocket with the other and fidgets with something inside that surely did not jingle or make any type of sound “There is something that I want to give you. It’s pretty valuable and means a fucking shit load to me, much like you do”

“Ne-” he raises his other free hand, placing his index finger in the center of my lips, shushing me

“Let me finish, sweetheart, please”

I nod in understanding, allowing him to continue uninterrupted, forcing myself to keep from doing as mentioned with a forced bite of the tongue

“By giving you this I don’t expect nor want anything in return because, baby, having you, believe me, is enough. You keep me sane, you make me laugh, you just understand me and how you fucking do it is completely beyond me because, sometimes, I admit, I can be a real piece of fucking work” Negan inhales deeply and pulls his hand out of his pocket, holding onto a small box to which he opens, revealing a white gold, infinity design, diamond wedding ring “This ring was Lucille’s before she passed away and now I want you to have it"

I stare at the ring in awe, speechless "I...wow...um...why?"

"Numerous reasons, sweetheart, but, honestly, mostly because you have become more to me than just one of the wives" He chuckles uncomfortably "I...God...I've fucking fallen deep for you, y/n, okay?"

"You've fallen deep for me? Deep as in-"

"Love" Negan quickly interjects, scoffing "Fuck, never thought you'd hear that shit come out of my mouth, huh?"

"No" I respond "I didn't"

"Well, it's true. I never thought that it would be possible for me to ever have a strong liking towards another woman because my love for Lucille was one I swore was irreplaceable but, here you come along, changing all of that like some sort of fucking, hot wizard"

I smile warmly at his statement "And the other wives?"

"They're just women I like to screw, that's it. As many times as I have tried, I can never seem to develop a close connection with them like I have with you. I don't even know why, you're just, for some reason different, special. And this ring, I guess, is just a way of me letting you know exactly how special to me you really are"

"Because actions speak louder than words"

"Exactly, baby"

"Wow, Negan, I-" a tear slides down my cheek that I quickly wipe away "I really don't know what to say"

"Just a simple yes will suffice, sweetheart"

"Okay" I answer with a breaking voice and a nod of the head, swallowing back tears "Yes, I will wear the ring"

“Really, you’re not fucking with me?”

“No”

Negan chortles with excitement as he takes the ring out of the box and slides it slowly up my ring finger. He inserts the box back inside his pocket and wraps his digits around my hips, pulling me flush against him, leaning in and planting an evanescent kiss on my lips

“Jesus, baby, you have no idea how fucking happy you have just made me. No fucking idea”

Judging by the watery eyes and the brittle voice, I knew exactly how happy I have made him because this side of Negan was a side no one has ever seen until today, vulnerable and rare.

“Oh, trust me, I do” I smirk, planting another kiss on his lips, short lived by one of his own men

“Negan” one of the Saviors, a lean gentleman with scraggly hair calls softly to his boss “Sorry to interrupt your date but we got a call from Gavin on the walkie”

“What is the fucking problem?” Negan retorts, annoyed

“The sanctuary has been infiltrated. Someone broke in and killed a ton of our men”

“Fuck” Negan grunts angrily through gritted teeth “Did they catch the fucker at least?”

“They did”

“And?”

“It’s someone from Rick’s group, they remember her from the lineup”

“Her” Negan repeats with amusement “It’s a fucking woman?”

“Yes sir”

“Negan" My voice concernedly muttering his name "You want to tell me what’s going on, who is Rick?”

“Rick, sweetheart-" Negan sighs, running his hand over his face "Is just some prick who developed a huge fucking hardon for me not too long ago and now has grown obsessed and can’t seem to get rid of the erection and leave me the fuck alone”

“In other words, he’s an enemy?”

“Bingo, dollface, Rick the prick is a fucking enemy. But, with the way things are going” he scoffs “I have a feeling he won’t be for very long”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I last updated (longest writer's block I ever had) but I am finally back with a new chapter (Yay!)...Also, thank you to everyone who have left and continue to leave comments whether asking for me to update or compliments in general...I appreciate all of you!

By the time my husband and I arrived back at the sanctuary, night had already fallen, the moon and the stars shining down on us brightly like a spotlight in the middle of the yard.

I stood next to Negan, lazily clinging on to his arm with my head resting on his shoulder as he conversed with his men regarding the happenings earlier today, about the intruder breaking in.

The scent of his leather hugging his upper body was strong and intoxicating, coarse against my bare skin covered in goose pimples. He pulls me off his being for a quick second and removes his jacket, swinging it over my shoulders.

"Thank you" I acknowledge with a simper, working my arms into the sleeves, the black threaded coat dangling past my hands and hips, too big for someone of my small stature. 

"No problem, sweetheart" Negan wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in close, his lips softly placing a kiss on the top of my head "Baby, why don't you go inside and wait for me in my room, darling? I'll come and join you soon as I'm done here, ok?"

"Okay" I nod in response at my husband's request "But try not to take too long, yeah?"

"Can't make any promises but I'll try not to, princess" Negan smiles "Dwight!"

Hearing the sound of his name loud and clear, Dwight pushes past the group of Saviors that stood in front of Negan and I, now making himself the center of attention "Yeah?"

"Dwighty boy, do me a favor and escort my beautiful wife here back to my room will you?"

"Yes sir" the blonde haired man answers, placing his attention on me with his hand lightly resting on the small of my back "Come on"

I heed his command and sashay beside him towards the large building in front of us. He opens the door like a gentleman and allows me to enter first, continuing on through corridors consumed with whispers belonging to voices of workers and other Saviors who stood idly by, dillydallying, ready for orders, if any, to be given by their fearless leader.

"This way" Dwight instructs, making a right turn into the hallway where my husband's bedroom was located just a few doors ahead "Here we are" he wraps his palm around the handle and swings the door open.

"Thank you Dwight" I address as I waltz inside and rest the basket on top of the nightstand beside the lamp that I eventually flick on, brightening the room with shades of yellow and orange.

"Don't mention it. Anything else you need before I head back?"

"No, Dwight, I am quite alright. Thank you"

"Okay" he responds "Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask"

"Will do"

Dwight shuts the door behind him and makes his way back outside to the yard, leaving me alone to make my own fun until my husband eventually shows up, whenever that may be.

I walk over to the king sized bed and take a seat on the edge, my eyes instantly landing on the dusty, round clock hanging high on the wall in front of me. Ten o'clock it reads, only two more hours until this day is officially over and a new one begins.

A short and wistful sigh escapes my lips. I grab the jacket enveloping me by the lapels and raise it up to my nose, deeply inhaling in the scent of my husbands musk, delicious and masculine. I close my eyes and take another sniff, wishing for Negan to already be done with business and get lost in some pleasure, get lost in me.

After a moment, I open my eyes back up slowly, y/e/c irises landing on the door as a pounding rings from the other side. I stand and make my way over to the large wooden frame and swing it open, Franky casually standing on the other side of the threshold with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Frankie" I spew her name coldly "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I heard you were back and figured you'd be in here" Frankie scoffs, pointing her index finger straight and running it in an up down motion at my clothes "Is that Negan's jacket you're wearing?" She questions sardonically

"Yes" I raise my hand and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear "I was cold so he was gentleman enough to let me wear it"

"And-" her digit now pointing to the ring around my finger she had noticed when I first brought up my hand "I'm assuming Negan also gave you that ring, huh?"

"He did" I retort proudly "Why are you here, Frankie, what do you want?"

She rolls her eyes, sighing heavily "One of the wives needs your help"

I glare at her with squinted orbs "Who exactly?"

"Talia"

Talia was a young, caramel skinned female with dark curly hair and grey colored eyes who became Negan's wife a year before me. Before all of this she worked as a flight attendant and now she just hangs around the lounge painting her nails and reading magazines. And when she's not doing that, she is either gossiping or causing trouble with the other wives.

"Why can't you help her?"

"Because none of us are as close to Negan as you are. Pretty obvious you're his favorite, you have more leverage."

There was so much I wanted to say in response to that statement but I forced myself to bite my tongue, only giving her a simple one word answer instead "And?"

"He will listen to you" she responds "Look, Talia is in the lounge, just come over there and talk to her yourself, at least hear her out"

I was hesitant at first, ready to decline, but then I found myself following Frankie into the lounge where all the wives were gathered round, Talia was sitting on the lavish red couch, crying with a tissue in hand.

Soon as I approach her, I am greeted with dirty looks and under the breath snide remarks from the other women regarding my husband's leather jacket that I have yet to take off. 

I ignore them and take a seat on the empty space beside the young female in distress "Talia, Frankie says you need my help, what's going on?"

"I...I fucked up big time y/n" she sniffles, pulling out another tissue from the box resting on her lap "I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, it just..."

"You didn't mean for what to happen, Talia?"

"She cheated on Negan" Tanya answers for her

"With who?"

"Casper" Talia speaks through a sob.

Casper was the nickname for Denny Jones, one of Negan's Saviors and Talias ex-boyfriend. The reason for the nickname was because he was the palest out of everyone in the sanctuary, and Negan always joked saying he looked like Casper the friendly ghost, even sporting the same blue eyes

"And David caught us" she continues "Threatened to tell Negan"

"So what is it that you want from me exactly, Talia?"

"You know what Negan does to the men who sleep with his wives don't you? Look at Dwight and Marc. I don't want Denny to be next"

"You want me to talk Negan out of ironing Denny's face?"

Talia nods her head frantically "Please?"

"I-I'm sorry Talia, I can't do that"

"Wha...Why?"

"Because not only is this none of my business, but Negan is also extremely strict and adamant when it comes to his rules. You know this. Just because Negan spends a majority of his time with me does not give me any special powers or privileges with him"

"I fucking knew it" Tanya blurts "Told you little Ms. Perfect wouldn't help her. Forget David, she's probably going to be the one to end up snitching on her now"

"No, I won't be telling him anything because, like I said, this is none of my business. I am going to go back to Negan's room and pretend I didn't hear any of this, alright?" I raise to my feet and briskly march back to my husband's private dwelling.

I swing the door open and prance inside surprised to find my husband already back, sprawled out on top of the bed with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Hey baby" Negan greets with a raspy voice "Where the hell did your sexy ass run off to?"

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for the next chapter but not sure when I'll get to writing/posting it just yet (hopefully soon)

Pink lips simper and depart as words flow freely like a river answering my husband's question, feeding his curiosity with a little white lie "I was feeling a tad bit lonely waiting for you so I just went into the lounge, thought I'd hang with the other wives for a little bit"

Negan sits up and leans back against the headboard, his hands folded in front of him, twirling his thumbs "Really? And how did that go?"

"Eh" I shrug, raising and dropping my shoulders carelessly

"Not too well I take it?"

I shake my head in response with a pouted lower lip

"And why is that, doll?" Negan inquires, his line of questioning and caring nature making me feel like a looney discussing her deep personal feelings with a therapist

"Because they don't like me so much anymore"

"Bullshit!" My husband blurts dramatically with a loud cackle, smacking a hand, palm first, into the mattress "You're a fucking delight, sweetheart"

"No, Negan, I'm serious" I reply faintly "In the beginning, yeah, but ever since you started spending a majority of your time with me they've just become so bitter and rude"

"Goddamn, baby, you want me to talk to them?"

"No, it does not even bother me as much as you think, hardly at all really" I admit "Thank you though"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure"

"Okay" Negan nods "But if it's any consolation, I still like you" my husband musters flirtatiously, making me blush

"Do you now?" I simper, playing along

"Yeah, come over here and I'll show you how exactly how much, baby"

"Sounds good" I titter "You want your jacket back?"

"No, I want you to keep it on, it looks fucking hot on you"

"Thank you, sweetness" I accede as I sexily sashay to the bed with swaying hips and climb on the mattress, crawling on all fours towards my husband who wraps his digits around my wrist and pulls me on top, straddling him.

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment in silence before he tugs me towards him, our chests pressing flat against each other and lips automatically connecting without hesitation, kissing one another fervently.

Negan pulls away momentarily and flips me so my back is laid flat on the mattress and he is hovering on top of me, his chest heaving, breathing heavily "God, you're so fucking beautiful" he whispers with a gravelly voice as he frees his erect cock from his jeans and boxers and moves my panties aside, shoving himself inside me without warning, a loud gasp escaping my lips.

I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, holding him close as he begins to move at a glacial pace, working my body with ease.

"Oh, Negan" I whimper, feeling his lips cockily smirk against the skin of my neck at the sound of his name "Faster"

My husband happily heeds my request and picks up the pace, the sound of loud moans and skin slapping against skin filling the large open space around us.

A scream escapes my lungs, long, manicured nails dragging down my husbands back, his white t-shirt drenched in sweat. He grunts, slapping his hand roughly against the side of my thigh "Fuck" Negan exhales through gritted teeth as he raises his head and briefly plants a harsh, sloppy kiss on my lips, working his tongue into my mouth and down my throat.

My body grows weak, writhing beneath my husband's large frame as he rocks his hips back and forth now at lightning speed, moans and cries of pleasure blending in with the sound of squeaking bed springs and the headboard banging repeatedly like a drum against the wall.

I feel my release draw near and clench my hold around him tighter, my feet on his ass urging him deeper inside of me until his tip is poking at my guts "Come on, Negan, I'm so close....Oh!"

Negan inserts his hand between us, magical fingers rubbing circles on my clit, instantly turning me into a wet, screaming mess, my hands slamming hard on the bed, clenching the bedsheets tight with my fingers until my knuckles turn white as multiple orgasms simultaneously wash through my veins

"Oh my God, yes!" I vociferate, my limbs numb and shaking like jello, still holding on as Negan keeps going, using the last amount of energy he has left to reach that finish line.

Negan plants his meaty and strong hands on my hips, flipping us over so now I was on top "Ride me" he orders, his grip tightening against my skin as I obliged his request and rode him vigorously with swift back and forth movements, my paws resting on his rock hard pectorals for leverage "That's it, honey, just a bit more" he musters with a ragged breath, freeing one hand from my hip to mark his handprint through the fabric of my skirt with a stinging slap as naughty encouragement.

I toss my head back with tightly closed orbs and let out a high pitched scream, drowning out my husband's incessant cursing as we both cum at the same time, immersing together in a pool of euphoria.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing" Negan exhales with a snicker as he helps me off his being and adjusts himself, pulling his boxers and jeans back up

"Yes, indeed it was" I chuckle, laying down beside him and resting my head on his chest that rose and fell like unsettled waves, gasping for air

"Are you hungry?" Negan asks, reaching a hand inside the basket and pulling out the Nutella stuffed strawberries.

"Yes" I draw out, watching on as my husband opened the container of the red tear shaped fruit. He picks one at random and holds it in front of my mouth.

I depart my lips and take a bite of the chocolate dipped berry, moaning at the heavenly taste of sweetness, my husband reaching in to grab another until I stop him, smacking his hand away.

"Now it's your turn" I reach in with two fingers and pull one out, holding it in front of Negan's face, watching with admiration as he took the whole fruit into his mouth, chewing it to bits and pieces with sharp, pearly whites.

"Fucking heavenly" he groans, reaching into the basket and pulling out the half finished bottle of wine "Thirsty for some wine, doll?"

"No, thank you"

"Alright" Negan communicates as he opens the bottle "You sure?" He questions with a side smirk just in case I changed my mind "There's not much left in here, baby, and I know it's your favorite. I bring this shit to my lips and I'll end up chugging the whole fucking thing down"

"Yes, Negan, I'm sure. The wine is all yours"

"Okay" he tosses his head back and brings the bore to his lips, downing the red liquid with ease.

"Good?" I question sarcastically, my husband gradually lowering the empty bottle and resting it on the floor beside the bed.

"For non-alcoholic, it's hella good" he comments with a burp as he raises a paw and wipes at his lips with the back.

"I was being sarcastic when I asked you that, you goofball" I chuckle, playfully slapping a hand against his stomach

We share a short lived laugh, my husband holding out another strawberry for me to bite into "So was I because it's not the first time I've had a sip of that, remember?" He retorts "Now open and take a bite"

I do as instructed and bite into the strawberry, purposely also taking a gentle bite of his finger as well causing him to pull his hand away and shake off the minimal pain.

"What?" I giggle "You told me to take a bite"

"Yeah, but that shit hurt though. You're goddamn lucky I fucking love you, woman"

"I love you too, old man"

Negan lowers his head, placing a kiss on my forehead "I know you genuinely do baby, which is why I know I never have to worry about you cheating on me"  he sighs "Just wish I could say the same thing about Talia"

"What do you mean?" I question, feigning ignorance

"Nothing to concern yourself with, sweetheart, don't worry about it. Forget I even said that"

"No, Negan, did you catch Talia cheating on you?"

He shakes his head, closing the container and placing it back inside the basket

"Then what?"

Negan shakes his head again, denying to answer my question

"Come on, why won't you tell me when we both know it's not anything I need to be protected from?"

"Shit" Negan sighs "Alright"

"Yay" I excitedly clap my hands "Spill the gossip"

"God, you're fucking adorable"

"Stop stalling and talk...please?"

My husband playfully rolls his cocoa colored orbs, finally fulling my desire to know how exactly he came to find out about his other wife's infedelity.

"You know Casper, the pale motherfucker who looks like that friendly ghost character?"

"Yes, I know Casper"

"Well, after I got done with the intruder, this asshole, out of nowhere, suddenly grew a pair of giant balls and pulls me aside admitting to me that he and Talia had a moment of weakness and got it on in the fucking stairwell, right up against the wall"

"Wow, seriously?" I inquire, faking a state of surprise, when in my mind I wondered about David and where he was during all of this

"Yeah. Fucking asshole"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Don't make me answer that, doll, you already know the answer to that"

"You're right, I do" I murmur, the opportunity to try and fulfill Talia's request falling right on my lap but eventually still deciding against doing so, half of it because of the reason I gave her and the other for personal reasons "And Talia?"

"I'm just going to talk to her, remind her again of the number one rule when it comes to being a wife of mine"

"Okay. Easy peasy lemon squeezy I guess then, huh?"

Negan opens his mouth, releasing an infectious laugh that causes me to do the same "That's right princess, easy peasy lemon squeezy"

I sigh and absentmindedly run my finger up and down my husband's chest as my orbs lift and take another glance at the clock on the wall now reading twelve o'clock on the dot, officially marking the end of Valentine's day, and one I am proud to admit was the best I have ever experienced.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Speckles of white light bursting through the open shades wake me from a heavy slumber. It was the middle of the afternoon and my body was aching, naked and entangled in a web of messy sheets, the events of last night popping into my head, reminding me how I came to be in this position to begin with.

I slowly open my eyes with a hint of a gentle simper and turn to find my husband's side completely empty with only his body's indentations on the mattress and a handwritten note in sloppy cursive on his pillow.

_Sweetheart,_

_Left early on a run with a couple of my men. Breakfast is ready and waiting for you in the kitchen (ham and vegetable omelette with a glass of orange juice)._

_I'll try and be back soon as I can_

_Love,_  
_Negan, your wonderful husband_

A chuckle shoots through my lips at his adorableness to even assume I would be an early bird after working me the way he did, but it's the thought that counts I guess, my head shaking lightly as I fold the paper in half and place it inside the nightstand's drawer

I climb out of bed lazily with a yawn, my feet hitting against the dark shaded carpet, warm and plush, quietly tip toeing over the clothes scattered about the floor to the restroom where I brush my teeth and take a quick shower before, eventually, heading back to the bedroom and getting dressed in a simple and tight black v-line dress with pockets and elegant black bow ankle wedge heels to match, no bra and panties included with this package as the gown was already built with it's own cleavage support and Negan has already ruined almost every pair of panties I owned.

Different day with the same usual look but I never mind, as I believe that a woman who dresses poorly and is careless about her physical appearance is no queen to her king more than she is a peasant. The other wives see this as Negan being strict but, on the contrary, he only wants us to represent him the same way he represents us - classy with high standards.

Negan is all about give and take and I admire as well as respect that. He risks his life to protect mine and, in return, I do what makes him happy, and if seeing me in a black dress everyday with high heels and makeup on is part of his happiness then, of course, I am always more than happy to oblige.

With a final touch of makeup and a spray of mango scented perfume, I give myself a once over into the mirror and wander gracefully through the halls into the kitchen, one of the workers immediately holding out a plate soon as I made my presence known

"Ms. Y/n, breakfast for you, per Negan's orders"

"Well, it's lunch now" I quip with a fake chuckle, accepting the plate and glass of orange juice "Thank you"

"No problem, ma'am"

I turn and take a seat at one of the empty tables, eating away in peace until Simon walks in and decides to join me

"Hey, look who it is!" He vocalizes, strong and sonorous, taking a seat on the empty chair situated across from me "So, are we ever going to have our rematch in Blackjack or what?"

I snicker, answering him with a full mouth "I am ready to beat your butt in Blackjack whenever you want, I have all the time in the world when Negan isn't around"

"This time for Twinkies, right?"

"Yes sir" I nod with a big grin "Pretty sure I'll be the one beating you this time"

Simon tosses his head back, belching out a short lived, sarcastic laugh, wagging his finger in my face "You're confident, that's good, confidence is good but I don't think so, sister"

"You got lucky the first time, Simon, that's all"

"Psh, yeah right" Simon waves me off, both of us sharing a laugh "So, I've been wondering, how did your little Valentine's date with the big man go?"

"It was going well until you guys decided to call about the intruder" I shake my head disapprovingly, taking another bite of the omelette

"Shit, I am sorry about that. I told Gavin to wait until you guys got back since we already had her locked away by then"

"It's alright. We still managed to make the best of it"

"I know, I heard you" Simon conveys calmly with raised brows, his comment causing me to blush and embarrassingly shy away, palming my face momentarily with both hands, his orbs taking notice of the ring around my finger "Wow" he reaches forward, grabbing my hand and holding it in front of his face, examining the diamond "Nice rock"

"Thank you" I pull my hand back and wrap the digits around the glass, the metal of the ring hitting against the translucent cylinder with a cling

"It's a wedding ring"

I raise the glass to my lips and take a sip, Simon chuckling at my sour face due to the strong tangy taste of the fruity liquid "Yes, Simon, it's a wedding ring. You're very observant"

"I'm just saying I haven't noticed a ring like that on the other wives, hardly any really. Guess the rumors are true"

"What rumors?"

"You being Negan's favorite"

"Is it a problem if I am?" I simper, finishing off the remainder of the eggs "I mean, correct me if I am wrong, but I think Negan is free to like and favor who he chooses, no?"

"That is true, yes. After all, he is the boss of everything around here" Simon communicates softly and calm but his hand speaks a different story, clenching into a fist on top of the table

"Right" I clear my throat, abruptly changing the subject of conversation "So how did it go with the intruder yesterday, were you there when Negan dealt with her?"

Simon departs his lips to respond but hesitates to speak as Negan pushes the door open and makes his presence known with one hand holding Lucille on his shoulder and the other hidden behind his back, enthusiastically greeting his right hand man, "Simon!"

The mustached individual quickly stands and bows in Negan's presence

"On your feet" my husband orders, Simon doing as told, standing toe to toe with his leader "Shit, I've been looking every-fucking-where for you" he scoffs with a snicker "Dwight is outside at the truck, go help him unload the fucking thing, will you please?"

"Yeah, sure thing" Simon musters as he briskly makes his way out.

My husband turns his head towards me and smiles widely, showing off his dimples and pearly whites "Hi doll"

"Hey" I reciprocate sweetly "Whatcha got behind your back there?"

"A present" he drawls

"For me?"

"Us"

"What is it?"

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, lingerie?" I giggle "Speaking of, you owe me a whole bunch of new panties"

"On my next run doll, promise" he winks "Guess again"

I sigh dramatically "A radio?"

"Close" Negan brings his hand forward, brandishing a polaroid camera

"Wow"

"Yeah, who says one can't make memories just because it's the zombie apocalypse, sweetheart?"

"That's neat" I grab the camera and examine it, snapping a random picture of my husband to test it out, his photo sliding out from the thin slit at the bottom "Oh, there's already a film in it?"

"Yeah, I have a whole bag of film, darling" he clarifies, taking the polaroid and shaking it so the picture rapidly comes into clear view, Negan chuckling at himself, obviously not looking his best as he usually does

"So, what kind of memories of us do you plan to capture with this exactly?"

Negan inches closer, leaning down and pecking a quick kiss on my lips "Naughty ones"

"Oh, by naughty you mean me posing for you in sexy lingerie, or rather lack thereof?"

"Hell yeah!" he replies cockily with a nod "But also when I said us, I didn't just mean you and I, princess, I also meant-"

"Our baby that we're still working on making?"

"Yes"

"That's actually the real reason why I got the damn thing, because I want memories with the future little one. I want to be able to still look back on baby photos y/n, even in the middle of this disastrous hellhole"

My orbs tear up and my bottom lip quivers, right on the verge of crying at this sweet gesture "You and me both"

"I knew you would approve, beautiful" Negan extends his hand in my direction. I place my palm on top of his and stand, my husband then placing his arm around my shoulder, pulling me as close as he can towards his chest "What do you say we start this beautiful family journey with a selfie of two?"

"I like that. And hopefully soon enough it will be a family selfie of three"

"Or four"

"Easy there tiger" I warn, Negan posing himself by placing his lips on the top of my head with closed eyes as I raise the camera and smile, snapping the photo of us in the warm embrace.


End file.
